Forman USMC
by Beachbum912
Summary: Eric Forman didn't join an overseas teaching program in Africa. He joined the Marines!
1. Chapter 1

Eric Forman sat on the train from Chicago to Point Place. He had left North Carolina yesterday. His friends thought he was in Africa. Boy were they dumb. Africa was a continent not a country. Only Jackie had figured that out and confronted Red and Kitty.

Eric hadn't joined an overseas program. Eric had joined the marines. He was wearing his dress blues home. He was proud of what he achieved. He had needed money for school so he joined for the GI Bill. Red had been shocked when Eric told him.

He had realized marrying Donna was a bad idea. Not long after he left he found out Donna was cheating him. He broke up with her but kept that he knew about Donna cheating to himself. When he graduated boot camp he got two surprises. Red and Kitty had come but Jackie was with them. Jackie had figured out something was up. Jackie gave Eric a hug and said "Wow Eric! They were right about men in uniforms."

"Well Marines are the best. Sorry about what Hyde and the others are doing to you!" Eric replied

"Eric, don't worry about them. They're jerks! But look at you. You have accomplished mire than the rest of us combined." Jackie replied

"Thanks Jackie!" Eric said and then gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek.

Jackie blushed and Kitty whispered to Red "They make a cute couple!"

Red nodded and then shook Eric's hand.

The other surprise was Eric had been selected to join Force Recon. He would be leaving the next day for North Carolina for training and that was where he would be stationed. Eric and Jackie agreed to write each other, using Red's shop to mail thru.

As the months went by Eric and Jackie had grown closer. Eric had graduated from Force Recon training. He was stationed at Camp Lejeune North Carolina. Eric and Jackie kept writing letters to each other. Jackie's letters did wonders for Eric. He was lonely and Jackie was his real lifeline. As Eric sat on the train he thought back to the letters he and Jackie exchanged.

 _Dear Eric,_

 _It was great to see you this past weekend. I am glad you didn't go to Africa. Why those idiots haven't figured that out I don't know. I know Red told you about Randy. I'm sorry Donna's a bitch like that. I still can't believe she wants to be friends with that slut and not me. Well maybe it's because they are both sluts and not me. I hope your training is going well. I never realized how much of a friend you were until you were gone. Oh and Hyde "sold" my dating rights to me to Fez. That moron claimed I couldn't date anyone but him. Well he did until I told him I'd rip his man parts off. I felt bad so I bought him some candy. We are good now. HYDE MUST PAY!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Jackie_

Eric wrote Jackie back quickly.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _We never said they were smart. Think of all the dumb things we did growing up. Well, you and I actually grew up. They are still acting like kids. I figured Donna would move on. I sent her a letter breaking up with her. I can't take her constant put downs anymore. That woman thinks only she has good ideas. This is my best idea ever._

 _How are your classes going? Red said you were taking classes at Point Place Community College. What is your major going to be? Don't worry about revenge on Hyde, karma will take care of that!_

 _Always,_

 _Eric_

Jackie wrote back to Eric she was taking business courses. Her logic was that in order to be the boss she needed to own a business. She was already sick of Fez controlling her schedule and ability to make money. Jackie talked about getting a job where she could do more than hair. She realized that was not for her.

Eric was amazed by how much he and Jackie were sharing in their letters. They began writing almost daily. They wanted to share the daily events with each other. Eric sometime had to mail three days' worth together since he would have field training.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Jackie continued sharing through their letters. The more letters they wrote to each other, the more they shared and the closer they became. The letter writing frequency grew as they shared. Eric began thinking of Jackie every day and wonder if she did the same.

 _Dear Eric,_

 _I am losing my mind with these morons. I mean really Hyde and the stripper were bad enough but now Donna is acting all high and mighty because she has a radio show. GOD! Why are our friends such jerks? Anyway I miss seeing you! I can't believe it was a three months ago that I saw you. I am glad you have finished your training. Hopefully you can come home soon and everything can get reset. Why is it that I miss you more than ever? We now write each other letters more than we used to talk, is that not strange? Red said Kitty is mad at you for not writing her enough. Write your mom so I don't have to hide that we are writing each other. Your mom is teaching me cook. Your mom was going to teach Donna but she said and I quote "cooking is just another way men keep women down!" Save me from these guys!_

 _Yours,_

 _Jackie_

Eric read Jackie's letter over and over. Why was it he was feeling something towards the Devil. Jackie had seemed to mellow as they aged. He had to admit she had been through a lot.

 _Dear Jackie,_

 _We seem to be the only ones of our friends to grow up. Hyde always takes the easy path. Our friends have always been jerks. There was just two of us to take the abuse. Sorry for leaving you to take all of it. I don't know when I will get leave to come home. If any of them get too mean, I will whoop their ass when I get home. I need pictures of you cooking and also any evidence you wish to send. I miss you more than I thought I would. Seeing you at my graduation was a shock but a good one. Be at my parents on Sunday a week from today. I am calling home and I need to ask you something. I will write my mother when I am done writing you. My mother still thinks of me as a little kid and wants me to come home and live there forever. I couldn't take Red's foot in the ass threats anymore. I had to grow up and learn to take care of myself. Like you had to do. I will try my best to make it home before the year is over._

 _Love,_

 _Eric_

Jackie read his letter over many times from Tuesday to Sunday. Jackie saw the word love and was shocked. She and Eric were never close to each other. They were more enemies than friends. Why had he used the word love? Jackie thought great now I have to talk to Red about this. Kitty can't know because she would let it slip by accident. I have to go over to his parents for dinner on Sunday. Kitty will love seeing me. Jackie had become Kitty's favorite too. Red was becoming protective of the feisty former cheerleader and stopped anyone from messing with her when he was around. Jackie tended to stick close to Red or Kitty. She hated the basement and its permanent resident.

Sunday arrived and Jackie was at the Forman's helping Kitty cook and convinced her to take pictures of them. It wasn't hard because everyone knows Kitty loves pictures. Dinner was great since the stripper and burnout were gone. The phone rang and Jackie nearly jumped through the roof. Red noticed and knew who was calling.

He answered "Hello?"

"Hi Dad! How's everything going?"

"Good. How is everything with you Eric?" Red asked

"Great! I know it's been months since I called so I knew I should. How's mom?" Eric replied

"Your mother ran for the other line. You will know…."

"Eric, sweetie are they treating you right? Do you need me to come visit?" Kitty interrupted

"Mom, I am fine. I just got back from some field training. We got a new Gunny Sargent and he is pushing us hard but it's good. I wanted to make sure you guys knew I was fine and that I missed you guys." Eric answered

"We know Eric. I think there is someone else who wants to talk to you more than us. Kitty hurry up and say what you want to the boy." Red stated

"Eric, when are you coming home to visit?" Kitty asked

"I am hoping by the end of the year mom. My leave comes last since I am the newest guy." Eric stated

Red pulled the phone away from Kitty and hung it up. "Hi Eric!" It was a voice Eric knew very well.

"Hi Jackie! How are you doing?"

"Good although your mother may kill me for not letting her have the whole time with you." Jackie replied

"She'll forgive you! I am sending you some money using western union. I need a favor from you. There is a big event for the Marines in November. It's called the Marine Corps ball and I could use a date. Please come?" Eric asked

"Eric, I don't know. It's a long way. I don't know..."

"Please Jackie. All the guys have dates. I need your help and I am buying you a dress you get to pick. Plus a free trip to the beach. Please?"

"Eric its November it will be cold even there. I will think about it. Don't push me!"

"Ok. Write me soon ok and I gave Red a number you can call me at. He said he would let you call from the shop."

"Ok Eric. You are a really good guy. Take care of yourself!"

Jackie hung up the phone and turned around to find Kitty staring at her. Kitty was mad and Jackie knew it. Jackie said "Kitty, Eric had some things to ask me. He promises to call you more and write more."

Kitty could see that Jackie wasn't trying to lie to her. Eric always kept his promises to his mother. Red came thru the door from the living room. "Good, you're off the phone loud one! Come by the shop tomorrow and I'll look at your car. It's not sounding too good."

"Sure thing Red! Right after my cooking lesson from Kitty." Jackie said smiling

Kitty couldn't be mad at Jackie anymore. The former cheerleader had become like a daughter to Kitty. She actually listened and wanted to learn.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric sat thinking about the conversation he had with Jackie yesterday. He had night training tonight so he was off during the day. He decided he need to talk to someone but it couldn't be one of the guys in his unit. He dialed his dad's shop.

"Good afternoon, Forman and Son Muffler shop. Red speaking."

"Hi dad!" Eric said

"What do I owe this pleasure Eric. " Red replied

"Well…I asked Jackie to come down for the Marine Corps Ball. She was hesitant to say the least. Dad I don't know what to do. I am falling for her through our letters. I wish I had gotten to know her better during high school." Eric moaned

"Well dumbass, you had your head too far up Donna's ass to see any other girls" came the classic Red answer

Red heard a laugh and saw Jackie standing there. Jackie knew who he was talking to by the way he said dumbass.

Red said "Eric hang on a second someone just walked in." Covering the phone Red said "Jackie, talk to the boy. Trust me when I say he won't ever hurt you like those idiots did. I hate this mushy crap!" Red moaned

He handed her the phone and walked back out into his shop. Jackie stared at the phone for a second until she heard Eric say "Dad, I need your advice on Jackie. Help me please?" Eric begged

"Why do you need your dad's help Eric when I could help you better?" Jackie questioned

Eric thought I am in for it now. "Hi Jackie! You could help me better than Dad!" Eric replied

"Of course I can! I thought about what you asked all night and how you ended your last letter. Now I will come down for the Marine Corps Ball if you answer two questions for me. Deal?" Jackie grilled

"Deal Jackie!" Eric answered

"First question, why did you end your letter the way you did?" Jackie quizzed

"That's easy! I have fallen under your spell Ms. Burkhart. I was telling my dad I wish I had gotten to know you better in high school. I know you made Kelso say this thousands of times about you but you are not the prettiest girl in Wisconsin. You are the prettiest girl I have ever met. You have a wicked sense of humor. You above everyone else understands what I am going thru. Also you are pretty damn smart to figure out what was going on before anyone else did." Eric confidently responded

Jackie was tongue tied for minute. Eric Forman, who had only had eyes for Donna, just called her pretty. Interesting "Ok follow up question because of your answer. If you had to pick right now Donna from high school or me, who do you pick?"

"You! All day and every day!" Eric answered

"Interesting Devil Dog! You really are under my spell aren't you?" Jackie teased

"Yes! What is question two?" Eric requested

"What am I to you?" Jackie inquired

"Well, at the moment you are my gorgeous friend, who I hope will come for the ball. I am hoping if things keep going well that we might date. Even with me way over here on the east coast." Eric specified

"You want to date me? The Devil?" Jackie queried

"Yes but you have changed Jackie. Well we both have. You are more like an angel than the Devil!" Eric responded

"Wow Eric you are getting to be a smooth talker. You just got yourself a date. I expect a perfect gentleman the whole time though." Jackie announced

"Yes ma'am! I will send the money to you today. Just think Jackie in about a month and a half you will get to come be the prettiest girl at the ball." Eric stated

"Eric I said yes you don't have to keep being so smooth." Jackie joked

"Maybe I want to. Maybe I need to build up some brownie points with you so if I ever am a dumbass you won't kill me?" Eric asked

"You might be right. But if you piss me off bad enough it might not save you anyway." Jackie replied

Eric had to laugh at that. She was right but at least she was honest. "Duly noted. Now I know from some of your letters that Fez has been after you again. What is going on with that?"

Jackie groaned "Well I have put him off for now but he is determined. I am afraid if I say no he will not only throw me out but fire me. He runs the salon."

"I have an easy fix for both those problems. Red!" Eric happily replied

"Your dad? How is he going to help?" Jackie asked

"Simple. He has been complaining to my mother he needs counter help at the shop. I know you hate doing hair. You seemed to like helping him that one career day. And for the second part of the problem, he has a vacant apartment above the garage." Eric stated

"Why isn't Hyde in it then? He is married!" Jackie questioned

"Simple, Hyde was already at our house when he got the shop. You know my mother was not going to let any of her babies out from under her roof. Without a fight anyway. Since you aren't living there, tell him its either he lets you live in the apartment or Kitty moves you into my room!" Eric explained

"Damn Forman! You grow some massive balls in the Marines. I am impressed!" Jackie joked

"Well get at it. And one more thing. Get a piece of paper." Eric said and then rattled off a number and explained it was his number to his room. He wanted Jackie to call him once she got a phone and to do it collect. He would get her number and call her back.

Jackie went out into the shop to find Red. He could never say no to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie found Red working on her car.

"Hey Red!"

"Loud one, did my dumbass son finish talking to you?" Red asked

"Yes, but he isn't so much of a dumbass anymore is he?" Jackie retorted

"No he isn't!"

"I have a question for you Red."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well it's a statement and a question. Eric said you had mentioned to him you needed some help in the office here. What would you say if I came to work for you?"

"My son said I needed help huh. I never should have told him that. You want to work in the greasy shop instead that fancy hair salon?"

"Well at least the boss won't be hitting on me all the time. Also he said something about an apartment you might rent me."

"My son is going all out for you. Why is he doing that?"

"Because he likes me. Why else would he invite me to be his date to the Marine Corps Ball?"

"Ok I tell you what? I will hire you and rent you the apartment as a package deal. Minimum wage and I will pay the electric bill on the apartment. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Jackie convinced Red to get a couple of his VFW friends to help her move. She didn't want the gang to know she was moving. She need some Jackie time. Fez had been driving her crazy about hooking up and about working more at the salon.

The next day while Fez was at work Jackie moved out of their apartment and into her own apartment. She stopped by the Salon after moving and handed Fez her keys to the apartment. She also said she had found a new job and wouldn't be working with him anymore. Fez said "Good day!" and began ignoring her like she figured he would. Once her little apartment was set up Kitty insisted on moving the cooking lessons to her apartment. Jackie was ok with that since Hyde usually made comments at her.

As time went on Red couldn't have been happier that Jackie was working the counter for him. She was meticulous with all the paperwork. Jackie kept the parts invoices with each work order. Also if someone tried to weasel out of paying Jackie would not let them get their car.

Jackie loved having her apartment to herself. She was free to write Eric as she saw fit. The first Sunday night she was in her apartment, she got a surprise call. It was Eric.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angel!"

"Devil Dog, how did you get my number?"

"Mom called me last night. Gave me your new number. How are you liking the new place?"

"It's good so far. Haven't been here that long. Your dad seems happy I am here though. I have already cleaned up his paperwork and that was just today. It only took a couple hours and it was three months' worth. I told your dad he needed a new accountant. How anyone could let their client get three months behind on their work? I am looking forward to coming down to see you."

"I am looking forward to seeing you too. So you like working for Red huh? "

"I mean yeah. It's so much better than the salon. I basically am my own boss. Red is busy in the shop all day, unless he needs a part or lunch. I may never be a mechanic but I really like working there. I feel like I actually get stuff done. Your dad has put me in charge of writing checks. He still has to sign them but he says my hand writing is better than his. He and I make a good team. He is even talking of hiring another tech to work with him since I handle the paperwork."

"Well I am glad I could play matchmaker. I am off for the next couple days. Then we are going out for two weeks of training in the field. Should be fun! I have been made the scout and sniper of the unit. I am the best shot. Dad will be proud. I will tell him when I get home or let my girl tell him tomorrow."

"Oh so I get to brag to your dad now. I guess I can handle that. I am proud of you too! Oh I mailed you a package yesterday. I did a baking class with your mom. I made cookies and brownies"

Eric and Jackie continued to talk about anything and everything. Jackie couldn't believe they had talked for three hours. She was a little mad at him for making her miss her shows. Although she had done most of the talking. Jackie let it slide since she did enjoy talking to Eric more than her show anyway.

Jackie had started counting the days until she got to go see Eric. She missed him more than she ever thought she would. She fell asleep thinking of him and what the future might hold.


	5. Chapter 5

The Monday before Jackie was heading to North Carolina to see Eric, Donna came into the shop because her car was having issues. Bob was paying for her repairs so he insisted she go to Red or pay for it herself. She saw Jackie and asked "What are you doing here?"

Jackie replied "I work here. I got you scheduled for this morning. Red will get right on it. I have it we are to call Bob concerning any parts and repair costs. Is that correct?"

Donna was stunned to say the least. This was Jackie Burkhart and she couldn't imagine her working at a repair shop. Donna asked "Why are you working here?"

"I needed a better job and Red needed help. I got tired of Fez's demands for us get together just because we worked and lived together. Thankfully Red needed help and I found somewhere to live." Jackie stated coldly

Jackie saw Bob pull up to pick up Donna and said "Alright Donna you are all set. Let me give the keys to Red and we will call Bob let him know what is going on."

Donna handed over the keys and walked out to Bob's car. "Dad, did you know Jackie worked for Red?"

"Yeah when I called and made the appointment I found out. She seems to be good at her job. Red was saying how she has made his life so much easier."

"Dad it's just strange her working in an auto repair shop. She has always been about pretty things and this pointing at Red's shop is not pretty."

"People change Donna! She has grown up a lot since high school."

Donna got her dad to drop her at Grooves and she shared her shocking news with Hyde. Randy had dumped her and taken off back to Iowa. Donna didn't take long to find a new boyfriend though. She hooked up again with Casey Kelso. Bob hated Casey which made Donna like him that much more. He still had the Trans Am too. Hyde was shocked by Jackie working for Red. He didn't believe Donna until he called the shop and Jackie answered.

Jackie had never been so excited for a Wednesday night than she was tonight. She had to pack for her trip and she had just gotten Eric's latest letter. It had contained a tape for her to listen too. Eric has made a mixed tape for her of love songs. She was so touched that he would go to all this effort for her. She was dancing around to the music as she packed for her weekend getaway.

Jackie had convinced Red to take some time off and drive her to the airport. It didn't take much really to convince him. Jackie had made his life easy. Eric had managed to get the day off so he could meet Jackie in Wilmington. It was an hour and half drive. To Say Eric was nervous would have been an understatement. He was afraid he was going to mess something up with Jackie.

Eric was sitting at the gate holding flowers for Jackie as he saw the plane pull up. It had gone thru Charlotte on its way to Wilmington. Jackie was the tenth person off the plane and almost didn't recognize Eric. He was out of uniform this time but the haircut clued her in on where he was. She saw the flowers and saw he remembered what she liked. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once they had grabbed her bag from luggage claim, he led her to his car. It was nothing fancy. It was a 1975 Chevy Camaro V-6 but he filled a need for him.

Jackie filled Eric in on the week's highlights from Point Place. Mainly that Donna knew where she was working so the whole gang did now. Also she had found out that Donna was dating Casey again. Eric didn't even react to that news. Jackie noticed she was talking Eric's ear off and apologized to him. He told her he didn't mind at all. He enjoyed listening to everything going on back home and was glad she was there with him. They pulled up to the gate and Eric flashed his ID to the guard and got Jackie to show hers too. They let them pass. Eric had set Jackie up in the base hotel. It wasn't the fanciest place but it was clean.

Once Jackie was settled in her hotel room, she insisted on seeing his room. He took her over his barracks and showed her his room. It wasn't much but at least he had privacy. As they were leaving Eric's best friend in the unit was coming in. Davis Bull was a huge man, also from Wisconsin. You would think his nick name would be bull right? You'd be right. "Hey Badger!" Bull yelled at Eric

"Hey Ox!" Eric replied

"Badger?" Jackie asked

"I got nicknamed that because I am from Wisconsin and I fight better than my size would show." Eric explain

"This must be Jackie. Davis Bull or Ox." Ox put out his hand to shake

Jackie was scared because this guy was huge but shook hands and said "Jackie Burkhart, how did you know my name."

"Someone talks about you all the time. All good things. He hears all about my girl back home too. Since we are both Wisconsin boys."

"Well then, I am glad it's all good things but he hasn't shared much on the guys in the unit."

"Probably the same reason I haven't either. We want you to make up your mind about us on your own." Bull replied

"Makes sense. Why aren't you playing for Wisconsin?"

"Despite my size I was never good at football. Machine gunning I am good at, blocking people not so much. Hell you could probably get past me." Bull joked

Bull excused himself, he had to run and pick up his girl from the train station. Jackie said "I like him. Can we sit by him at the ball?"

"Sure babe! Let's go get some dinner!" Eric stated

Jackie was lounging in her room after Eric had left to go back his room. He was being the perfect gentleman. She was impressed with the muscles he had put on. He was looking extra good.

Eric took Jackie to the beach the next morning, most just to show her since she had never left the Midwest before. It was chilly but she found it interesting and wanted to come back in the summer. Eric was all for that. Jackie in a bikini, he liked that picture.

Eric and Jackie went out Friday night for another date. Eric took Jackie to dinner at the nicest restaurant in Jacksonville. It wasn't much of anything but it was a nice Italian place. Jackie was feeling like a princess. Eric was being a perfect gentleman. He was nervous for the whole date.

Jackie was unsure how Eric would act because he had changed so much from that Geeky high school kid. After dinner they went to see a movie. Neither could remember much about it. About ten minutes in Eric did the fake yawn and wrap the arm around the girl move. Jackie didn't mind and snuggled up against him. Soon his other hand was lifting her chin so he could kiss her. He had not been more nervous than he had at that point. As their lips touched it was like an electric jolt went thru both of them. The next thing wither of them knew the lights were on again and the movie was over.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning after Jackie woke up at 9:30, she called Eric. Eric had been up for four hours already. He done his PT and was waiting for Jackie to call him. The ringing phone actually made him jump since he was still a little nervous. He had basically mauled Jackie at the movies last night. Would she be upset with him?

A short car ride later found him at her hotel and taking her out to breakfast. There was an aquarium not too far from base so since it was cold out Eric thought it would be a good place to visit. Jackie was amazed by all the different sea creatures. She nearly jumped into Eric's arms when they were in the underwater tunnel and the shark went overhead. They stopped at a diner on the way back to base for lunch. Eric had been enjoying their time together

After lunch Eric took Jackie back to her back to the hotel. Jackie wanted to rest and get her hair and makeup done. Jackie was impressed that Eric didn't try to get her to invite him in.

Eric was not disappointed when he arrived to pick her up. She was wearing a navy blue strapless dress. Eric felt like his mouth hit the floor and he couldn't stop staring at her. She kissed his cheek and said "Just the reaction I was going for Devil Dog!"

Eric said "Jackie I have something for you. " He pulled the box out of his pocket. Eric's gift was a golden globe and anchor on a necklace. Jackie looked at it and Eric explained that it was the same as the Marine insignia. Jackie let Eric put the necklace on for her. She was touched he would get her something like this.

They arrived at the ball and found their way towards his unit. Ox was easy to find. Captain Boyington greeted them as they arrived at their table. He insisted on sitting with his men. Most of the officers were sitting together but since they were a small unit, it made since for them to be together.

Captain Boyington said to Jackie "Nice to finally meet you Miss Burkhart. I hear all about all the girls from my men. We are like a family." Mrs. Boyington arrived back from the drink table "And here is the mom of the unit, my wife. She insists on checking on the boys once a week. Mainly so they will protect me in the field."

"That's right honey! Patty Boyington and I am the leader of the wives and girlfriends 'of the unit."

"Jackie Burkhart, I am here with Eric Forman."

"He's a good one. Don't let him go!"

"I am standing right here ladies and if I did anything to upset Jackie. My father would kill me. He likes her better than me." Eric said

Jackie pulled him close and said "Don't forget I am Red's favorite. I think I am passing you with Kitty too!"

"Double doomed than!" Eric teased

Eric and Jackie slipped away to dance. Jackie was having the time of her life. Soon though it was time to leave the ball. Eric took Jackie back to her hotel room. He kissed her goodnight as she opened the door. He turned to leave and she grabbed him and said "Get in here Forman!"

Eric didn't fight her at all. She was soon pushed up against the wall. She felt as if he was devouring her with his kisses and loved it. She began unbuttoning his uniform. Clothes were soon all over the floor. Jackie pulled Eric on top of her. He asked "You sure?"

"Yes! You are mine now and I am yours!"

She guided him into her. Their love making was unlike anything either had experienced before. Eric only had Donna to compare to and that was only once. She barely did anything and was like a dead fish just waiting for him to finish.

Jackie had Michael and Hyde to compare to but Michael was way too quick. Steven was angry with sex. Eric was neither and Jackie loved it. He made her feel so good. She locked her ankles behind his back and bucked with his thrusts into her. She moaned his name. They lost track of time as they made love.

Eric finally rolled off of Jackie. They were exhausted but happy. Jackie ran to the bathroom. Soon she was back and Eric pulled her into his arms. They slept better that night than they had any night before. Jackie woke the next morning and felt Eric's arms around her. She smiled at that thought.

Eric soon began to move and wake up. He opened his eyes to see Jackie had turned to face him. Her eyes was the first thing he saw. She kissed him. He pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her. She felt his manhood pushing on her leg. She kissed him and guided him in. She wanted him and she got him.

Soon he was taking her to breakfast. He was sad because she was leaving him today. But soon he would be home for a month. She was smiling at him all thru breakfast. Once they were in his car and heading to airport he said "Not that I don't like the smile but it hasn't left your face all day."

"Well you made me very happy. Even if we did forget something last night and this morning!"

Eric got a confused face and Jackie said "Protection! Your mom is a nurse, how did you miss that?"

"Oh sorry about that!"

"I am not complaining Eric! Just stating facts. We made the decision together."

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Nope! We are together. We will deal with any consequences together."

Eric nodded as they left the base. Jackie was staring out the window thinking about last night and this morning. What ifs going thru her head. Eric wouldn't abandoned her like her mother did or throw her aside like Hyde had. He was a kind loving man and he always meant what he said. Yeah he had bailed on Donna but Donna was going to bail too. They weren't right for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric was worried sick after Jackie left. He thought he had done something horrible. Four days later he got a letter from Jackie.

 _Dear Eric,_

 _I had a great time with you this past weekend. I do mean everything. You were the perfect gentleman with me. I regret nothing we did. You told me you had fallen for me, well I have fallen for you too! I LOVE YOU ERIC FORMAN! I didn't sleep well at all Sunday Night, I missed you holding me in your arms. Eric please don't beat yourself up over what we did. As I said we made that choice together. You were the best I ever had. I am eagerly awaiting you to come home. I am counting the days until my Marine comes home to me. I can't wait to brag about you to everyone._

 _You're loving Angel_

 _Jackie_

Eric relaxed some after reading Jackie's letter. He was still worried about the consequences of that night. He could see himself having a family with Jackie. He just didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to be married before they made a child. He wanted to wait until his time in the Corps was over. He couldn't tell his Dad because Red would just call him a dumbass. He did the only thing he could think of write Jackie back.

 _Dear Angel,_

 _I had the best time with you this weekend too! Sleeping has not been easy since you left. I wish I had stolen that pillow you slept on so I would have your scent. I have to say Jackie I have been nothing but nerves since you brought up protection on Sunday. I know you said we made that choice together but I am just worried this will mess everything up for us. Not that I don't see a future with us and kids. Yes I think about you being Mrs. Eric Forman. How does that sound? I know its way early in our relationship but it's not like we were strangers. We know each other's history. I am not trying to scare you or rush you. I just don't want to hide anything from you. Do you think about us in the future that way? I love you more than I can describe. Since you are having as hard a time sleeping as me. Here is a t-shirt of mine for you. Maybe my scent will help you sleep, at least until I get to hold you again. I am counting down until I see you again. I will call soon. I LOVE YOU TOO JACKIE BURKHART! I am shouting my love for from the water tower when I get home. I will hide nothing!_

 _You're sweet Devil Dog_

 _Eric_

Jackie was at work Friday when Brooke came into the shop. Brooke looked upset. "What did Michael do?" Jackie asked

"Ugh where do I start? He blew the moving money on firecrackers and candy with Fez and Hyde!" Brooke moaned

"Aww Brooke! How can I help?" Jackie

"Can we stay with you with a night or two? I am so mad I need a break from him." Brooke asked

"Well I only have a studio!" Jackie exclaimed

"Please! If I see him tonight I will kill him!"

"Fine! But you are sworn to secrecy about where I live. Only three people know and I don't want the idiots to know." Jackie stated

"Ok Jackie! I won't tell!" Brooke agreed

Red was closing up anyway so Jackie asked to leave early. Jackie led Brooke up the stairs to her little apartment. Jackie was carrying Betsy's pack and play. Brooke was shocked to say the least. The apartment was small but very Jackie but very small.

Brooke and Jackie shared Jackie's queen bed that night with little Betsy sleeping in her pack and play next to Brooke. Brooke noticed Jackie tossed and turned a lot.

Jackie was reading the letter and holding his t-shirt which was delivered with the Saturday mail. Eric paid extra to get it there fast. Jackie enjoyed smelling Eric's scent. That one night had made her like his scent. Jackie was imagining him holding her when the phone rang.

Brooke was trying to be nice and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Jackie you sound way different!" Eric said

"This is Brooke. Who is this?"

"Brooke give me the phone!" Jackie yelled

Snatching the phone from Brooke "Eric?"

"Hey Angel! Why is Brooke there?"

"She and Michael had a disagreement." Jackie replied

Brooke meanwhile was thinking Eric? Eric Forman?

"Great! Guess the cat is out of the bag now?"

"No Brooke will keep the secret if she knows what is good for her. Thanks for the shirt Devil Dog!"

"Anything for my girl! How are you by the way?"

"Great! I took a test and we are in the clear so don't worry! Only a few weeks and you'll be home."

"Yeah and I am really looking forward to seeing you! I am guessing I can't keep you long with you having company?"

"I shouldn't ignore her for too long. I miss you and your new muscles holding me all night. I will call you tomorrow once I get Michael to fix things with Brooke or kill him!" Jackie stated

"If I must wait then I shall. I love you Jackie!" Eric said

"Love you too Eric! Byyyeee!" Jackie said lovingly

"Bye!" Eric said sadly

"What is going on Jackie? I want the truth! I promise I won't tell." Brooke begged

"Ok long story short. Eric isn't in Africa. He joined the Marines. I figured it out and went with Red and Kitty to his graduation from Boot Camp. We started writing letters sending thru Red's shop. He asked me to come to North Carolina for the Marine Corps Ball as his date. I did only after I got some answers out of him. Brooke, He really likes me for me. I even asked him if he would want Donna from high school or me now. He picked me. Then he convinced me to talk to Red about working for him and renting this place. So I did and then I went to the Ball with him. He was such a gentleman the whole time. He didn't try anything. He was saying goodnight to me at hotel room and I dragged him in. I kissed him and well things happened." Jackie shared

"WOW! Some story Jackie. So that test was a pregnancy one?" Brooke questioned

"Yes, in all of our zeal we forgot a certain item both that night and next morning. Not that I would mind having one with him. I mean he is so hunky now. I mean he's still skinny but he has muscles. God I am acting like a girl with a crush. He gave me this necklace" Jackie said pulling it out from under her shirt.

"Interesting….why?" Brooke asked

"It's the Marine insignia. It's the globe and anchor. It's so I will always have my marine close to me." Jackie replied

Brooke kept talking to Jackie and asking questions about her and Eric. By the end Brooke was convinced that they worked. Jackie was even more convinced than before about Eric. She began thinking about what he wrote in his letter. Did she want to be his wife and have his kids? HELL YEAH she did. The reason she had given him so much crap in the basement was she was jealous of Donna. He was the type of boyfriend she always wanted. He listened, he cared, when he messed up it wasn't something big it was an honest mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie went over to the Forman's for lunch. She took Brooke and Betsy with her. Kitty loved seeing Betsy. Jackie called Michael from the Forman's and told him he had 90 minutes to get his ass to the Forman's or it was over.

Red's eyebrows went up over Jackie yelling at Kelso over the phone. What had Kettle head done now? Kitty was beyond happy to babysit Betsy while Jackie and Brooke dealt with Michael.

Kelso arrived already feeling like a dumbass. He had let Fez and Hyde to convince him to be stupid again. Why did he listen to them? He had managed to get back most of the money and got his dad to give him the rest. Kelso came into the kitchen and saw Jackie and Brooke glaring at him.

"Brooke sweetie! I know I was stupid but look I got the money back. Well most of it but my dad gave me the rest. I swear I won't be this dumb again baby. Please forgive me!" Michael begged

Brooke said "Well since you got the money back I will forgive you. However no more access to our account or firecrackers unless I say so!"

"Anything baby! I will do anything. Just tell me what I have to do and I will do it." Michael moaned

"Good, now that you guys have made up. Now I am taking my god daughter for a burger. Meet me at the Hub in twenty minutes." Jackie stated and headed to get Betsy

Jackie returned to her little apartment. Jackie was searching for a snack while dialing the number for Eric. "Hello?"

"Hey Devil Dog!"

"Hey Angel! Did you resolve the Kelso problem?"

"Yes he saved his ass again. How he always manages to do that I don't know. How are you doing?" Jackie asked

"Great now that I get to talk to you. You always make my day better. So Brooke know about us huh?"

"Yeah, she is my best friend Eric! If you told Michael then everyone would know. Brooke won't tell anyone. She knows everything!"

"You told her everything? Even what we did?"

"Yeah! She figured it out anyway. You asked me a question in your last letter. I didn't really think about that until after this past weekend and you asking. Now I think about it a lot. I day dreamed about you and me taking our kids to Red and Kitty's so we could have a night out. Is that not strange?"

"Babe it's not strange at all. We know what we want! Jackie we have known each other for years. We know what each other want. "

"You know you have gotten much wiser since joining the Marines. Red wishes he sent you to a military school for high school. We both know he couldn't afford to." Jackie paused to put on a new t-shirt, Eric's. "I am wearing your shirt. I think I look pretty good in it."

"You are killing me woman! I need a picture of that and soon!" Eric moaned

"Good! That will make you want to come home to me that much more. I might let you take some pictures of me in it when you get here." Jackie teased

"You are making me want to go AWOL! Please just one picture with the polaroid?" Eric begged

"Ok Devil Dog but you will owe me." Jackie agreed

Eric and Jackie continued to banter for another thirty or forty minutes. Jackie went to a sleep with a smile on her face.

Eric meanwhile was still wide wake. He couldn't sleep and it was because of Jackie. She had put an image into his head and it was all he could think about it. Eric's thoughts Jackie sitting on her bed wearing nothing but his shirt. She was using her finger to call Eric to her.

Jackie meanwhile was dreaming. Jackie was standing in a room, she guessed was a church. She was wearing a white wedding dress. There was a knock at the door. It was Red and he said "Ready loud one?"

Jackie just nodded and pulled her veil down. She took Red's arm and headed towards the door for the church. At the front of the church stood Eric. Jackie's heart skipped a beat when she saw him in his uniform. Jackie and Red made their way down the aisle. Jackie couldn't stop smiling. Jackie jerked awake to her alarm and she was never more pissed that her dream was ruined by her alarm.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks flew for both Eric and Jackie. Hyde had been dumped by Sam. Well Sam left with her real husband since they had been married first. Hyde had been asking around about Jackie. He wanted to know where she lived because he had to get her back. Problem was nobody knew where she lived. He caved on December 30, 1979 and went to Red's shop. Jackie was behind the counter when she saw him. CRAP! Jackie thought.

"Hey Jacks."

"Hyde! What do you want?" Jackie replied

Hyde was taken by surprise at her attitude towards him. She had never called him Hyde before. "I was hoping we could get coffee and talk? I miss you!" Hyde stated

"Nope! I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't like me going out with other men!" Jackie turned and stuck her head into the shop and yelled "Red! I am making a parts run. Hyde is here."

Red came in as Jackie left in his little Toyota. It had become the shop car. "Steven what can I do you for?"

"I was trying to talk to Jackie. But she shut me down with some bull about a boyfriend!" Hyde moaned

"Well I did take her to the airport about a month ago so she could go see someone for some dance." Red said coolly playing dumb about Eric

"Great! I gotta get her back!"

"Steven, she isn't going to come back to you. You treated that girl like shit. Why in god's green earth would she want you again?"

"I am her drug and she is addicted to me. She will be mine again."

"Well either leave your car to be worked on or get lost. And don't come back here bugging her. And I better not catch you waiting for her to leave either. I won't have that shit." Red bellowed

Hyde beat a quick retreat and knew better than to cross Red. Hyde needed a new plan. He would make his move at the New Year's Eve party.

Jackie arrived back at the shop in time to hear the phone ring. She answer "Forman and Son, this is Jackie. How may I help you?"

"Pick me up at the train station at six tomorrow night?" Eric asked

"I guess I can do that Devil Dog! You on your way?" Jackie teased

"Yes Ma'am! I will be in Charlotte tonight but miss the last plane to Chicago so I will be out at 6am and then the train to Point Place. I just have to wait until 4pm for the train. I could almost rent a car to get to you sooner. I have missed you Angel." Eric replied

"So I get you for how long?" Jackie asked

"Well alone tomorrow for a good five hours and I will be in town for a month. I don't plan on being far from you the whole time!" Eric stated

"Getting possessive of me are you?" Jackie queried

"Of course! You are my girl!" Eric quickly answered

"Alright Devil Dog get a move on so I get to see you tomorrow!" Jackie teased

"Bye Angel!"

"Bye Eric!"

Red heard Jackie say Eric and stopped dead in his tracks. "He's still coming home tomorrow right?"

"Yes Red! He will be here before midnight!" Jackie answered

Red nodded and went back to his shop. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he missed Eric. The foot in the ass thing was to motivate him and it had worked.

Jackie couldn't stop thinking about Eric all day. Red caught her daydreaming several times. How Eric had managed to get a girl like Jackie interested in him was incomprehensible.

Meanwhile, Hyde was in the basement with Donna. He was moaning about Jackie. Hyde couldn't believe Jackie gave him a cold shoulder like she had. She had never called him Hyde before either.

Donna began going on and on about Eric and Casey and well Hyde had enough of that crap. Donna thought Eric was coming home for her. However she was with Casey and well she was liking it but then there was what Eric and she had.

They were both confused and upset. What were they going to do?

After work Jackie was busy cleaning her little apartment and preparing for Eric. She was beyond thrilled he was coming home and she had decided they wouldn't be hiding their relationship anymore. She didn't care what Hyde or Donna said or how upset they got. They had given her nothing but crap since Eric left and karma's a bitch and she was coming for them.

She had just finished the dishes and was getting ready to sit down to watch some TV. She didn't get to sit down though because there was a knock at the door. She muttered to herself "Dammit who could that be?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie was in a bad mood and whoever was at the door was about to get it. She swung open the door and said "What?"

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god Eric! How in the hell did you make it tonight?"

"I got off the train in Raleigh because it broke down. I took a cab to the airport and there was a flight to Milwaukee and I took the train up. If I had known I could make it like that I so would have done that to start with. Now come here!" Eric said as he grabbed her. He gave her the best kiss she had ever received. All of her bitchiness she was going to unload on whoever was interrupting her night melted away.

As the kiss ended she said "Get in here Forman!" His sea bag was thrown to the side of the door and she was staring at him in his uniform. God he looked good in that uniform. That didn't last long as she quickly attacked his mouth again. She soon found herself lifted off the ground as Eric carried her towards her bed. It was a repeat of the night of the ball. His uniform was scattered around. The only difference was there wasn't any hesitation by either of them.

When they finished, Jackie was snuggled up against Eric. She had her Marine back. She missed him. Eric rolled to face her and looked into her beautiful eyes. He said "How did I get so lucky to get you?"

"Eric, we are both lucky. We found are way to each other! Now I made a decision and I hope you like it." She took a breath and continued "I decided we aren't hiding our relationship. When we get to your parents tomorrow, we are walking in holding hands and if no one notices you better kiss me. "

"Whatever you want darling! I know better than to argue with _BOSSY JACKIE_. Now what I am going to do all day with the knowledge you are right downstairs but can't have you?"

"I dunno but you better behave or Red will know you are already back." Jackie retorted

"Not worried about that. Worried mom finds out. She is going to flip out when I don't come in with my bag."

"Where is it going to be?"

"Right here. Since I only get you for a month. I am hoping that is ok with my girlfriend?"

"She wouldn't have it any other way. Now what did you bring me?"

"Oh you think I brought you presents huh?"

"You better have or you can go stay with Red!"

"Ouch! You would wouldn't you?"

She nodded not trusting her ability to resist him. Eric said "Well then I guess it's a good thing I brought you some."

She smiled and he went to his bag. He found what he was looking for and turned to come back to the bed. He froze when he turned around. She was wearing his shirt. The Polaroid hadn't done her any justice. She was beautiful but something about her wearing his shirt just made him fall harder for her.

She did just what he dreamed she did. She was wearing nothing but his shirt and used one finger to summon him back to her.

He pulled one gift off the pile and gave it to her. She ripped it open like a little kid on Christmas. It was a framed picture of them from the ball. She loved it. The next was snow globe with USMC on the marine insignia. It was cheesy but she still liked it. She liked snow globes. The last gift was unicorn beach towel. She was shocked he would buy something like that but touched that he remember things about her.

Jackie pulled him onto the bed and decided it had been a long day. She needed sleep and she had her man. She kissed him and said "Good night Devil Dog!"

"Night Angel!" came the reply.

Moring came too early for either of them. Jackie had to get ready for work and Eric was going to be bored. Jackie was unlocking the shop when Red pulled up.

"Morning Red!"

"Morning Loud one! You're in a good mood. I bet I know why? My dumbass son comes home today."

"Actually I got in last night Dad!"

"Eric?" both Red and Jackie said together

"I couldn't hide all day Jackie. He deserves to know. How are you dad?"

"Good but you better stay hidden or everyone will know you are back if your mother finds you."

Jackie was trying to shoo him back upstairs. Eric went but not before he caught his dad and gave him a head nod to come up.

"Jackie, were you going to hide him the whole time he was here?"

"If I could get away with it, I would! I wouldn't let him go back if I had my way."

"Ok. Start the coffee. I need to go talk to my dumbass son."

Red wandered up the stairs and walked right into the apartment

"Eric! I am surprised the Marines haven't killed you yet!"

"Actually I doing great Dad! I just made Corporal!"

"Well do me a favor and stay up here and hidden. I will act like I haven't seen you. If your mother hears you're here then we'll never hear the end of it."

"Ok dad I will stay hidden. I hate being stuck without anything to do. At least without a real good reason."

"Well Eric consider your mother the enemy that you are trying to evade because if she catches you then you and Jackie are dead. Maybe even me too!"

"Alright Dad! I will stay up here with the door locked. Can you or Jackie bring me some lunch?"

With that handled Red went back downstairs to get his coffee and work.


	11. Chapter 11

Eric was beyond bored not twenty minutes after Red left. He tried watching TV but it was worse than he remembered. He took thirty minutes to get his uniform together. It only took him that long because he had to find all the pieces which were all over the floor. He made sure it didn't have any stains. Once that was handled, he was bored again.

He dug out his PT shorts and started doing sit-up and push-ups. No one could accuse Eric Forman of being girly anymore. He had six-pack abs and actual muscles. He could do two hundred push-ups no problem.

He was in the middle of a set of push-ups when Jackie came in for lunch. He didn't hear her. She sat there amazed at the sight before her.

Eric finished his set and that's when he saw Jackie. Jackie held up the bag of subs. Eric was suddenly very hungry. But first he had to find his t-shirt. Little did he know Jackie had it behind her back. Eric gave up and Jackie was enjoying seeing his abs. God he had changed so much for the better.

Eric soon found his shirt behind his girlfriend's back. She smiled sweetly at him. He shook his finger at her. She really wasn't n trouble but then again she acted surprised to find it there. Eric gave her a melting kiss. She had a present for him to keep him busy for a bit of the afternoon. She had rented Star Wars while on the lunch run. Eric loved her little gift to him. It would keep him from going nuts all afternoon.

Once she was out the door, he sat down and watched the movie. He was soon engrossed in the movie. Red's shop was soon dead. He had wrapped up the last car of the day and when it got picked, Red decided the day was done. He closed up and told Jackie to be at his house by 11pm or he would out them.

Jackie dashed up the stairs to her little apartment faster than Red could turn around. Eric was watching as Luke and Han had just snuck into the Death Star. Jackie waited until the security door in the movie was secure before pouncing on him. She couldn't resist the opening. Eric was at first startled but then happy to have his girlfriend there with him. She curled up on his lap. To Say Eric was turned on would have been the understatement of the year. He was in heaven! Star Wars and the hottest girl in Wisconsin in his lap. Not only that but she was his girlfriend! His girlfriend who had rented the movie for him. She also was willingly watching the movie with him. How cool was she?

Once the movie ended, Eric made his move. Jackie had been waiting for it. She had been expecting a different move but he liked to try to keep her guessing. Instead of kissing her senseless, he began massaging her butt and then began nibbling on her ear. Jackie soon couldn't resist anymore and Eric carried her to the bed.

The loving couple dozed off together when they finished their love making. Eric was the first to stir, he looked at the sleeping Jackie next to him. He thought to himself _how did I get so lucky?_ Jackie began waking from her blissful slumber. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Eric. Jackie got the biggest smile as she caught Eric checking out her body. She grabbed him and pulled him down to her.

They lay on the bed and both were worried about what was going to happen when they arrived at the Forman's' tonight. Eric figured Hyde would either lash out at him or storm off. He could handle either. Donna's reaction was what worried him. She would likely attack Jackie.

Jackie agreed with Eric's thoughts. She knew Eric and Red would keep her safe. She was just dreading the reactions. She looked at Eric and said "Screw those two assholes! Why should we worry about them?"

"Because we know what they are going be mad and lash out at us. Especially Hyde!" Eric stated

"Damn your logic!" Jackie exclaimed

Jackie got quiet and snuggled up against Eric. Eric didn't mind he knew they still had awhile until they had to leave. Eric reached for the phone to order pizza. Jackie swiped it from him to make sure she got the toppings she wanted. Also because he wasn't supposed to be seen or heard.

After dinner Eric was getting restless. He could handle not moving for a mission but he hated being trapped. Jackie convinced him they had a mission of surprise for their friends and family minus Red. Thankfully that calmed him enough to keep him in the apartment until time to go. Jackie watched as he put his uniform on. She loved that uniform on him.

She tossed him the keys to her Lincoln and said "you drive Marine. I am drinking tonight!"

Eric caught the keys and nodded. They headed out the door and made the short drive to his parents' house. They arrived and slipped in the sliding door. Eric said "Mom! Dad!"

"MY BABY! MY BABY!" an excited Kitty was yelling as she came into the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

**"MY BABY! MY BABY!" an excited Kitty was yelling as she came into the kitchen.**

Red and the gang were all hot on her heels. Eric was holding Jackie's hand as his mother engulfed into a hug. Soon the gang was all in the kitchen. Red pried Kitty off Eric.

"What the hell Eric?" Donna spewed

"Well Hello to you too Donna!"

"Why the hell are you wearing a uniform Forman?" Hyde spat

"Well you dumbasses thought he joined a teaching program for getting college money. Well there isn't one. He joined the Marines! I helped him and I knew you guys wouldn't understand or would try to stop him hence the lie." Red stated

Jackie knew all of this and was happy standing next to Eric. Eric and Jackie were holding hands. Fez noticed first. "What is this?" Fez said

The others noticed and Donna spoke "What the hell Eric, I thought you were coming back for me?"

Jackie spoke "He broke up with you months ago because you were cheating on him. Why the hell would he come back for you? Don't answer!"

"What so it's ok for him to take up with the group whore?" Hyde said smugly

Hyde found himself slammed against the wall by Eric. "Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that ever again! Are we clear?"

Hyde tried to push out of Eric's hold but Eric was way stronger than he remembered.

"Fine! Whatever!" Hyde spat

Eric released him and went back to Jackie. Donna was staring hard at both Eric and Jackie. That little bitch of cheerleader would get what was coming to her and then she would reclaim her man. She needed a plan and watching Eric with his arm around Jackie made her want to puke!

Eric excused himself to the bathroom. Donna decided to strike and pushed Jackie outside. "Alright MIDGET! You are done with Eric or I will kick your ass!"

"Bring it on Lumberjack! Eric and I are together and you will have to learn to deal. Go find Casey!"

Donna took a swing which Jackie easily ducked. She punched Donna in the stomach then with the left right combo Red had taught her to defend herself. Donna fell to ground and Jackie pounced and pinned her arms behind her and continued slapping the crap out of Donna.

Eric came back to kitchen looking for Jackie since everyone else was in the living room. He saw Donna swing and Jackie react. Jackie heard Eric yell for her but she was releasing months of anger on Donna. Eric picked her up off Donna. As the rest of the gang came outside.

Eric kissed Jackie to stop her bitching. It worked perfectly and that's when Hyde knew he had lost. Bob demanded to know what was going on with Jackie and Donna. Donna said Jackie lost it and attacked her for no reason.

Jackie responded "Whatever Donna! You dragged me out here to tell me it was over between Eric and me. I don't do what you tell me to do. I love Eric!"

Donna was even madder now. Eric looked at her and said "Donna, its over between us. I broke up with you. Think back for the last fifteen months we were together. All we did was fight and all you really liked to do was put me down. Not every idea I have is a bad."

Donna huffed off. Not even Bob followed. He was honestly sick of Donna's drama queen act. Fez demanded the story of Eric's year and Eric agreed but only after they went into living room to sit down.

"Alright, I left here in April after realizing marriage was not the answer to fix the issues Donna and I had. We weren't going to last, I know that now. Anyway I joined the Marines. I was shipped to Paris Island for boot camp. I got two surprises at graduation. First I was selected for Special Forces training and second Jackie was there. She had figured everything out. We started writing each other since I needed to talk to more than mom. Not one of you tried to write me. Kelso I get because he's a dad. Anyway I figured I should set Donna free. My training went well. I graduated top of my class. I was assigned to Force Recon at Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. Jackie and I had been writing at least a letter a week. We were going close as friends. I invited Jackie to Marine Corps Ball. She came and I was perfect gentleman as instructed by her. The Forman charm won her over."

Everyone turned to Jackie, who said "What? You see him. He got hot! Besides he is very protective of me. He is my marine. He romanced the hell out of me."

Eric continued "Anyway I knew before she got there I wanted to date her. I got her the necklace and we started dating."

"Well…" Jackie started "He did help get me the job with Red so that what else happened."

"What the hell Forman? What about the Bro code?" Hyde questioned

"You were married or so we thought. Besides with the crap you were throwing at Jackie you are lucky I don't kick your ass. Donna's lucky she's a girl or she would be on the list too. However, Jackie took care of that defending herself. She was worse than you because she dropped her best friend or sister for your so-called stripper whore of a wife. Sorry Bob"

"Eric language!" Kitty admonished

"Eric, since you left my little girl has changed and not for the better. Maybe this can be a wakeup call!" Bob said


	13. Chapter 13

Donna would not give into the idea of Eric and Jackie being together. It made no sense. Eric being a Marine made even less sense. She had to think of a way to get Eric back. Why did she want him again all of sudden?

Donna decided that it was time to involve Casey since the last time she was with him, Eric had hated it. She would make him jealous again and she would control him again!

While Donna was plotting against Eric and Jackie, the couple were still answering questions from all their friends. Mainly everyone wanted to know how they went from hating each other to being in love.

Eric answered it best "We never hated each other. We just enjoyed teasing each other. Writing letters to each other helped us realize we had more in common than not. Mostly though we both grew up!"

Hyde was still sulking and not happy about losing Jackie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Red answered the door. Who was there but Sam!

"Hi, is Steven here?"

"Steven, it's for you!" Red said

"What did you come back for? We weren't really married!" Hyde spat

"Well that doesn't mean I didn't and don't still love you." Sam said taking off her coat and she continued "Besides I'm pregnant and it's yours!"

The entire room went quiet. If you could see behind his glasses, Hyde's eyes were about three times as big as normal.

Red made the decision right then that Hyde would be moving out and taking care of the woman claiming to be carrying Steven's child.

Kitty spoke first "A baby and new love! What a great new year!"

Sam got a strange look on her face. She didn't know what Kitty was talking about. She searched the room and only noticed one different person. A hot looking Marine in uniform. She saunter towards Eric but was cut off by Jackie.

"Listen here SAM! Eric is mine! Don't try anything or I won't care if you are pregnant or not. Ask the lumberjack about crossing me!"

Hyde pulled Sam away and said "You say you love me then go after another guy?"

"You basically said you didn't want me. Can you blame me for looking out for myself? No man been able to say no to me!"

"Eric isn't just any guy. He won't care what you try. He is always loyal to a girl when in a relationship. Let's go to the basement we need to talk in private!" Hyde demanded

With Hyde and Sam gone, the party became happier. Bob excused himself to go home and celebrate the New Year with his daughter. The gang counted down to the New Year!

Kitty was bouncing around because her baby was home. She had already run upstairs to make sure his room was ready. Eric wasn't planning on staying with his parents.

The gang had left and agreed to meet at the hub for lunch tomorrow. Kitty finally asked Eric where his bag was. Eric bit his lip for a second and said "Mom, I am staying with Jackie."

"What!"

"Mom, it's nothing against you and Dad but I am a grown man. I'll be here for a month and I will be by to see you a lot."

"RED! She's stealing my baby!"

"Honey, she's not stealing him. " Red stated then turned to Jackie, Red said "Hope you know what you're doing loud one!"

"I do! Kitty, I'll bring him back for breakfast. I promise not to hog him the whole time he's home."

"Fine!" Kitty huffed

Eric and Jackie left knowing Kitty was mad but it didn't matter. They got back to Jackie's apartment and snuggled up in bed.

Jackie dreamed that she wasn't just sharing a bed with her boyfriend but her husband. She didn't want to wake up the next morning because that meant her dream of being married would end.

She had promised Kitty to make sure Eric was there for breakfast. Jackie had set the alarm for 8am so they could get up and head over. Jackie always felt at home at the Forman's. Hell she loved Red and Kitty more than she ever had her own parents. Sure her parents when she was younger would buy her love but it wasn't the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Kitty had prepared a feast for breakfast. Her son was home and she needed to make sure and love him all she could while he was there. Red greeted Eric and Jackie as they came in. "You two can come for breakfast anytime. I even get bacon today!"

"I would come for breakfast every day but it's a long commute from North Carolina!" Eric said with a big grin

"Quit being a smartass Eric!" Red stated

"Wow he called you smart, Eric. At least it wasn't dumbass!" Jackie teased both of them

She got a look from both men. Red turned back around in his chair and returned to his paper. Jackie asked Kitty if she could help. Kitty told her no because she was just about done.

Jackie joined Eric, Red, Hyde, and Sam at the table. She made sure Eric was between her and Hyde. Sam was on the other side of the table. Sam and Hyde seemed to be playing nice and buried whatever hatchet they had at each other.

Kitty brought breakfast over. There were pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs! Eric made a huge plate and shocked his father in the process. Jackie was even shocked by Eric's changed eating habits. Eric didn't notice any looks and began eating.

Thankfully breakfast past without any incidents. The group moved to the living room. Eric had brought pictures for his mother. One was him and Jackie from the Marine Corps ball. Kitty loved the picture. Red soon excused himself to the garage, he hated mushy crap. Eric said he was going to join his dad and leave Hyde and the ladies.

Kitty watched her son leave and said "He has really changed since joining the Marines. He never would go to the garage. I have accept he isn't the same boy anymore. Sorry about last night Jackie!"

"It's ok Mrs. Forman! He has changed for the better." Jackie said

Out in the garage, Red opened the hood of the vista cruiser. He began looking at engine and saw that one of the headers was cracked. Before he could even move, Eric had the jack out and in place to jack up the car. He knew his father had seen something.

Red's mouth was on the floor. First Eric had found the jack and he had tools in his hand. Who was this person and what happened to his son? They discussed what the issue was.

"Eric do you know what you're doing?" Red stumbled through saying

"Yeah Dad! Just have to take the bolts out of the block and loosen the clamp on the pipe. Helped Ox do this a couple weeks ago on his old truck." Eric said

"When did you learn about tools?" Red asked

"After basic and training. I couldn't afford the best car so Ox taught me how to fix one up. His whole family works on cars." Eric said

This new Eric was something. He wasn't the same smart mouthed kid. He was a grown man. He had learned about fixing things. Maybe he still had some of the old Eric there but he had grown up.

Soon enough it was time for Eric and Jackie to head to the hub. The gang's alternative hang out. Eric let Jackie have a seat with Brooke while he went to get their lunch. He and Kelso were in line when Donna and Casey came in. Michael Kelso moan "Great! My brother is here."

"Don't worry about it man." Eric calmly said

Donna saw Eric and was rubbing all over Casey. She pushed him over to the line right behind Eric. Casey started in right away "Hey Forskin! I got Donna again."

"Hey Casey. Happy for ya man." Eric said with no reaction to Casey

Casey poked him in the chest "What's with you Forskin? Think you're better than me?"

"I know I'm better than you. You were Army right?"

"Yeah!" Casey answered annoyed

"You know what ARMY stands for?"

"NO!"

"Aren't Really Marines Yet!"

"And you are?" Casey said and then took a swing at Eric.

Eric caught the punch and bent Casey's arm behind his back and said "Yeah I am! The only reason I haven't broken your arm is your brother. Now you have two choices, you can either leave me alone for good or we can find out which branch is better. I know which one is better!"

Donna was pissed now. How dare Eric mess with her boyfriend? She was about to grab Eric when Casey said "Fine!"

"Oh one more thing Casey! Don't mess with any of my friends either, especially my girlfriend Jackie or I will go AWOL just to whoop your ass!"

He pushed Casey away from him and said "You two have nice lunch." With that he turned and ordered his lunch.

Brooke and Jackie, along with the rest of the hub, saw the exchange and were impressed with Eric. He never hit Casey but made it clear. Most were happy about Casey being put in his place. He was a bully to most of the younger crowd. Brooke leaned to Jackie and said "Damn girl! Your boyfriend is my hero now. Casey is an ASS!"

"I didn't know Eric could do that! Wow maybe he can teach us some self-defense stuff." Jackie stated

Eric and Kelso came to the table. Kelso said "DAMN ERIC! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Eric shrugged like it was nothing. Jackie was still learning about her man and loving what she learned. He was confident in what he did but never bragged about it. Kelso kept going on about what Eric did. Eric let his old friend keep talking and while eating his lunch. Eric caught Jackie staring at him a few times.

After lunch the Kelsos (Brooke, Betsy and Michael) followed Eric and Jackie back to Red and Kitty's. Red had sent Hyde and Sam to go find a place to live because the basement was no place for pregnant woman.

Somehow Eric got stuck holding Betsy. Brooke and Jackie were talking to Kitty in the Kitchen. Kelso had seen a dog through the front window. Eric stretched out on the couch with Betsy on his chest. She passed out quickly. Eric wasn't far behind her. That was how Kitty found him and she grabbed her camera to snap a picture. Brooke was shocked, normally Betsy pitched a fit with new people. She didn't even like her god father Hyde. Red was the only other one she had accepted without fussing.


	15. Chapter 15

Eric and Jackie settled into her routine. In the morning, Jackie went to work and Eric would go over to his parents' house and spend time with his mother. Kitty was always thrilled to have Eric come over. She babied him as always.

At lunch time he would head back to his father's shop and eat lunch with Jackie. After lunch, he would get ready for his pt. He would run anywhere between three to six miles, do two sets of push-ups and sit-ups. That would take up his afternoon. Sometimes he and Jackie would go eat with his parents and others she would keep him to herself.

The longer this routine went on the more Jackie didn't want it to end. She knew eventually he would have to go back to base and finish his four year commitment. He did it for school and she was willing to wait for him.

Jackie came up from work on January 24, 1980 and found that Eric had set a table for a candlelit dinner. He told her to go get changed into the dress he put in the bathroom for her. She saw it was just her pretty purple with white pock-a-dots dress. Nothing special but very nice.

Eric was wearing a nice pair of khakis and a button up shirt. He had set the table and brought over a roast. His mother must have cooked for him. He held the chair out for her. Jackie knew he was up to something. This was a lot of effort for just any dinner.

Eric was beyond nervous. He was hoping everything was perfect. Jackie made him happy and he convinced his mother to help him with a special dinner for Jackie. He didn't tell his mother the real reason for the special dinner.

Eric pretended to drop his fork and went to get it. As he did he slipped the ring box out from under his chair. He hid the box under the chair with some double sided tape. Jackie wasn't paying any attention to him getting his fork.

When she saw him on one knee holding the box, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Right as Jackie slapped her hand on her mouth, Eric said "Jackie I know we haven't dated long. However we have known each other for a long time and we both know what we have always wanted. Maybe not with each other. Jackie Burkhart will you make the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Jackie screamed

Eric slipped the ring onto Jackie's finger. It fit perfectly. Jackie was over the moon. She had no idea Eric was even thinking of asking her the one question. She had dreamed of being married to him every night since he was home.

"I love you so much Jackie! I was serious, you have made me the happiest man alive." Eric stammered out

"I love you too Eric! Now shut up and kiss your fiancée!" Jackie retorted

Eric didn't argue and complied with the request from his beautiful fiancée. Jackie insisted they go share the news with his parents. She wanted to know if either knew about his plan first and he said no one knew.

They took her car over to the Forman's house. Red and Kitty were sitting in the living room watching TV. Eric and Jackie can into the room holding hands. Red knew something was up just by his son's smirk.

"Alright, what do you two want?" Red barked

"Well…." Eric started

"Eric proposed and I said YES!" Jackie announced

"RED! She really is stealing my baby! My baby!" Kitty moaned

"Mom! She isn't stealing me. I am adding her to the family! I mean, when was the last time we saw Laurie?" Eric replied

"Mrs. Forman, I will take real good of him. I mean you taught me to cook. "Jackie started to explain

Having heard the commotion upstairs, Hyde and Sam came upstairs. "What's with all the noise?"

Jackie turned to Hyde to crush him completely and said "Eric proposed!"

"Damn Forman! Good luck with her she's a handful." Hyde replied

"Thanks Hyde!" Eric said

"But you better take care of her or you will answer me!" Hyde stated

Eric nodded at the statement. Hyde knew he had lost Jackie for good the second Forman had slammed him to the wall. He may have fought because he had nothing better to do. When Sam arrived that was just the final shovel of dirt on the grave of that relationship.

Kitty was still all distraught because Eric was completely leaving the nest. Red was trying to keep Kitty calm but Kitty wasn't having it. She kept saying "My Baby!" over and over again. Eric told his mother he would be moving back to point place the day his enlistment was up. That seemed to help Kitty. Jackie said "I won't be leaving Point Place so Kitty could baby me in Eric's place. Besides neither of parents want me."

"Aww Jackie! Don't get me wrong I will baby you since Eric won't be here but Eric will always be my last baby. It's just so hard with him changing as much as he has. And now he's engaged again." Kitty said

Jackie thought Oh god! Donna is going to flip out. She and Eric were planning their wedding last year. Crap! This is going to a rough last week with Eric.

Once they escaped his parent's house and arrived back at Jackie's apartment, she confronted him about the giant lumberjack that lived next door to his parents. "Eric, I want you to know I love you very much. However, what's Donna going to think? You two were engaged last year."

"I don't care what she thinks. You've seen her since I have been back. She isn't the same girl I loved in high school. Hell she wasn't even the same at the end of senior year. I accepted that we grew apart. I found the best woman in the world that had been hiding behind the giant lumberjack. Now no more talking about my ex. I know you have wedding plans dancing in your head already so let me hear them or call Brooke so we won't be murdered by your best friend."

Jackie dashed for the phone. She had to talk to Brooke.

"Hello?"

"Michael give the phone to Brooke NOW!" Jackie stated

"Jackie, what the hell did you say to my husband? He looks scared." Brooke said

"I just told him to give you the phone a little forcefully! I have big news Brooke!"

"What is it Jackie?"

"Eric proposed to me!" Jackie gleefully shouted

"OH MY GOD! This is huge. I am taking it you said yes?"

"Well duh! I am not an idiot or married to one either!"

"Jackie that's just mean. True but mean. He has been a lot better since that one incident. Now I have to make Michael drive back there tomorrow so we can celebrate!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hyde was told to find a place but hadn't moved out completely. He was in the process. Hyde never does things as fast as others would like.**

Brooke and Michael Kelso arrived in Point Place the next day. Thankfully Kelso was off work and Brooke took a half day. Kelso was confused when they pulled up to Red's shop just as Red was leaving for the day. Brooke led him up the stairs to Jackie's door. She knocked and Forman answered.

"What are you doing here dude?" was all Kelso could think of saying

Jackie pulled Eric out of the way to let Brooke and her god daughter in. Kelso was still dumbfounded. Jackie explained how she came to live there. About that time Kelso noticed the ring on Jackie's finger. He pointed and questioned "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes! I proposed to Jackie. She of course said yes!" Eric calmly stated

"Brooke, what the hell? Why didn't you say anything?" Kelso asked

"I did. You didn't hear what Jackie and I were talking about last night?" Brooke questioned back

Kelso made a face and thought about it. He shrugged and said "I try not to ease drop on my wife."

"Really Michael? You didn't hear us at all? You idiot! You loveable idiot don't ever change!" Jackie said with a smile

Kelso smiled and took Betsy out of her mother's arms. At least they called him a loveable idiot this time! He joined Eric at the little table. Betsy smiled at Uncle Eric and reached for him. Kelso wasn't hurt at all by Betsy's actions. As a matter of fact this was the first time he remember Betsy reaching for anyone other than Brooke or himself.

"Brooke, look at Betsy. She is reaching for Eric!" Jackie whispered so the others wouldn't hear her. Brooke turned to see it.

"She only ever does that for Michael or me! Wonder why Eric is the next one? She doesn't know him."

While the Kelsos were trying to be less confused about Betsy's actions, Kitty was fluttering about her house making sure dinner would go off with a hitch.

The oven timer dinged, it was time to take the chicken out of the oven. She had made oven fried chicken, since it was healthier than normal fried chicken. She was still trying to take care of Red. She had corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, biscuits and was finishing her gravy. Eric had requested the meal and Jackie seemed to like the idea too.

Soon the gaggle of friends appeared in the driveway. They were on their way into the house when Donna popped out of the bushes and spun Eric around and pushed her tongue into his mouth. As Donna kissed him, Eric felt sick to his stomach! Jackie was beyond pissed! She grabbed Donna and threw her over the hood of the Vista Cruisier. She yelled "Don't you ever touch my fiancée again you bitch of a lumberjack!"

"Your fiancée?" Donna screamed "What the hell Eric? You gonna walk out on her too?"

Donna made the mistake of getting within Jackie's reach again. Jackie laid her out with a three punch combo of right, left, and uppercut.

"Donna don't you dare talk like that to him! You were going to bail too! Now stay the fuck away or accept we are together like Hyde has." Jackie said then grabbed Eric's hand and walked inside. Red was standing there smiling. Jackie reminded him of his Kitty in her younger years. She was force to be reckoned with. Kitty still could be a force when she felt like it. Jackie would fit right in with this family, of that he was certain.

Donna was even angrier with that damn midget now! That was twice she got her ass handed to her by Jackie. How the hell does she keep doing that?

Bob saw her come in with cuts again and knew what happened. "You tried for Eric again? Didn't you? I may hate Casey but he doesn't deserve this." Bob spat

"I broke up with Casey! He got his ass handed to him by Eric and thought I would still want him! Eric will be mine again DAD!" Donna retorted

"Donna, let it go! You two broke up and you need to accept that it's over. Please do that for your old dad." Bob replied

"Whatever!" Donna said throwing her hair over her shoulders as she went to plan again. The first two had failed but like the old saying **third times the charm**! She hoped!

Kitty's hard work paid off. The party was a success. Even if it wasn't as big as she hoped for. Steven and Samantha hadn't come they were still getting settled in the new apartment. WB had set Steven up with furniture for the new please.

Kelso told Red about what Eric did to Casey. Kelso said "Red Eric was the man. Casey started in on him like normal calling him Forskin and giving him crap about being with Donna. Asked him if he was ARMY and then said Marines were better. Eric dodged Casey's punch and it was over in seconds. He had Casey pinned to the floor."

Red just smiled and said "Kelso you know why Eric doesn't brag?"

"No!" responded Kelso

"Because Eric knows that a man doesn't brag. He is confident and cool under pressure. It is arrogance to brag about your own actions. You also only fight when you have to." Red stated

Kelso understood what Red was saying. Eric had seemed different. Now Kelso knew why. Eric had gained confidence in himself. He was the same twitchy kid that left.

While Kelso was talking to Red, Brook was chatting with Kitty. "Mrs. Forman, how are you doing with everything going on?"

"Oh I'm fine. It's just Eric is changing so much. Last year he was still my little boy. Now he has the confidence to help Red in the garage. He is also stronger than he used to be. You saw him slam Hyde into the wall. I knew he and Donna wouldn't get married but it still hurt when he bailed and ran off to the Marines. It's just I wanted to spend more time with him before he moved out but now he seems to have found the one for him. Jackie and Eric are much like Red and I were before we got married." Kitty replied


	17. Chapter 17

December 30, 1980 was a sad day for both Eric and Jackie. Eric had to leave and head back to North Carolina. Jackie really didn't want him to leave. She liked having him around plus would make her feel safer around Donna. Donna had become a pain the ass. She recently had been keeping her distance but she was always watching.

Jackie took Eric to the train station. She was all but crying. Eric turned to her and said "Angel don't cry! I will ask for leave for this summer as soon as I get back. I will let you know when it will be exactly. Just plan the best wedding."

"Ok! But you better come back to me. If you don't nowhere will be safe for you! But how will you have your input for the wedding?" Jackie retorted

"Simple, Red!" Eric replied

Jackie just had to laugh at planning a wedding with Red. Kitty would love to help her. She looked at Eric and knew they would miss each other. Eric grabbed Jackie and gave her the most passion filled and knee buckling kiss ever. When they finished Eric climbed onto the train slowly. He waved at Jackie as the train pulled from the station.

Jackie left the station and returned to Forman and Son Muffler Shop. Red saw her and knew Eric had left. Jackie busied herself working on the paperwork. She had the checkbook balanced for Red by closing time. She just wanted to go upstairs and hide all night.

"Jackie, Kitty just called and said you better be at dinner tonight. She wants her substitute baby tonight since Eric is gone." Red stated

"Fine! I am not staying too long tonight." Jackie answered

Jackie followed Red over to the Forman's house. She was sad and really just wanted to watch Grease or mindless TV. She walked in and Kitty immediately enveloped Jackie into a hug.

Kitty had made meatloaf for dinner. Jackie ate but didn't talk much. Kitty tried to engage her in conversation but Jackie just want to go sulk. Eventually she was able to leave. When she got home the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angel!" came a familiar voice

"Devil Dog! I missed you more than I thought I would. I think I am depressed about you leaving me." Jackie said

"I am sorry baby. I had to. I have some bad news and some good news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad!"

"I am getting deployed for the next three to four months. The president is sending us to battle drugs where they are made. The war on drugs is warming up!" Eric announced

"You be careful! I need my groom for this wedding I am planning." Jackie stated

"I will be careful. Want the good news?" Eric asked

"YES!" Jackie replied

"Captain Boyington is giving me six weeks leave starting June first. He says as long as he is invited and gets cake then it's mine. I want to invite all the guys from my unit." Eric quantified

"Of course silly! I never got told Captain Boyington's nickname, what is it?" Jackie queried

"Oh! His nickname is Pappy. It's the same as his cousin's in world war two. He was a fighter pilot. One of the best. If you want to know more about him look up Gregory Boyington at the library. We are shipping out next week. Unfortunately we have to go communications dark after Saturday. I will give you an extra-long phone call then. I need to hit the rack because 0500 comes way too early." Eric answered

"Ok, Goodnight my Marine!" Jackie said

"Goodnight Angel!" Eric replied

Jackie felt better after talking to Eric. She still missed him like crazy but his voice was calm and he promised to come back to her. She fell asleep and dreamed

Jackie was working the counter for Red, when a car pulled up out front and out climbed a uniformed Marine officer. He came to through the door and Jackie fell to the ground crying!

Red saw Jackie and came running "What is it Jackie?" Then he saw the officer.

"Sir, it is with our deepest sympathies that we regret to inform you that Corporal Eric Forman was killed yesterday." Said the officer

Red dropped next to Jackie. God no! Not Eric! He thought and puled Jackie into a hug.

Jackie woke with jump. Damn that Alarm she thought as she threw it across the room. She took her shower and got ready for the work day. Her day only got worse as who came in the shop but Donna.

"Jackie!"

"Welcome to Forman and Son, how can I help you?"

"End whatever this unholy alliance is with Eric and give me back my boyfriend!"

"NO! He loves me Donna. So if all you are here to do is yell at me please leave!"

Donna grabbed for Jackie. Jackie dodged and swung. She connected perfectly with Donna nose and broke it. Red watched from the doorway. He handed Donna a rag and said "Donna, leave and don't ever come back here! I will call Bob but you will not attack my future daughter-in-law again!"

Donna left and took herself to hospital where they checked her out. She was gonna get that little bitch if it was the last thing she did.


	18. Chapter 18

Eric and Jackie got to talk that Saturday and as promised it was a very long conversation. Jackie hadn't told Eric of Donna's latest attack because she wanted him focused on being deployed and getting home to her not worry about Donna. Eric hated he was being sent out for at least three months and wouldn't be able to talk to Jackie. He kept telling himself get through this and get back to Jackie.

Eric was finally told where they were going. They were off to the jungles of Columbia. Their job was to get in and find the coca processing plants. The Columbian government would do the actual attack on the plants. They continued training in lockdown for two weeks. No leave and no contact with anyone. Captain Boyington even moved into the barracks.

They got off the C-130 in Bogota and loaded into trucks. It was known to the locals that they were coming for an exercise with Columbian Army. It was a ruse so they could slip away from exercise and start their mission.

Eric was lead scout and damn sneaky at it. Sometimes the gunny couldn't even follow him. They hadn't found any plants the first week out and were off to meet the resupply chopper.

Meanwhile Jackie was still worried sick. She didn't know that Eric had left the country or not. Eric told her that sometimes they would say they were deploying units to throw off the Russians. It had been six weeks since Eric left.

Today Jackie woke up feeling sick. She felt so bad she didn't want to get out of bed. She had to though. She had to puke. When she finished there was a knock at the door.

"Coming to work this morning Jackie?" Red asked

Jackie took one smell of his aftershave and ran back to the bathroom. Red was confused and worried for Jackie. Her whole face went green. He went downstairs and called Kitty. Kitty as promised had been babying Jackie with food and love since Eric had left.

Kitty arrived at Jackie's door next

"Mrs. Forman? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked

"Red called me and said you looked awful. How are you sweetie?" Kitty replied

"I am ok now. I think I ate something that didn't agree with me or something. Did Red change aftershaves cause it made me have to vomit again?" Jackie queried

"No honey! Same one he has used for almost twenty years. Let's get you to the doctor and make sure it's not the flu. I think I know what it is." Kitty said trying to hide a smile

"What is it? Tell me?" Jackie begged

"Did you miss something?" Kitty asked

"Just Eric…..OH CRAP!" Jackie exclaimed

Kitty called Doctor Alexander, who still owed her many favors and Jackie had an appointment in forty-five minutes. The two girls left the shop with a wave at Red. Jackie was shaking in the car all the way to the hospital.

Jackie was now extra worried that something was going to happen to Eric. She just knew it. Anything good in her life was always taken from her.

They arrived and Jackie filled out the paperwork handed to her on a clipboard by some snotty nurse. The nurse was giving Kitty the stink eye. "What's her problem?"

"Oh she's still mad at me that Doctor Alexander picked me to be head nurse. Don't worry about her! She got moved to receptionist too because she got caught sleeping with a couple of the doctor's. I think she's leaving town soon." Kitty answered

Jackie filled out the clipboard and handed it to Kitty to look over. Kitty noticed Jackie didn't have any emergency contact information down so she put herself and Red.

Jackie was soon called back to a room. Kitty was going to wait in the waiting room but Jackie invited her along. Soon a nurse had blood drawn and had Jackie pee in a cup. The doctor had come by to say hi and said he would be back with the results. Jackie's mind was going crazy with what was going to happen to her. Damn Eric being deployed!

Finally after what felt like an eternity Doctor Alexander returned and said "Well Miss Burkhart you are pregnant. We will need to do an exam and an ultrasound to see how far long you are."

Kitty was bouncing up and down. She was excited that was going to be an honest to god grandma!

"Miss Burkhart do you have any idea when this could have happen?" Doctor Alexander asked

"Pretty much any day in January. My fiancée was home on leave from the Marine Corps." Jackie responded

"I thought you said she was dating Eric, Kitty?" the doctor questioned

"I am! Eric is my fiancée!" Jackie answered for Kitty

"Ok then, Kitty would you mind stepping out so we can do the exam." Doctor Alexander queried

"No! Kitty stay with me. I need my mother. Kitty, you have always been more of a mother than my own. Soon we will be family anyway." Jackie begged

"It's ok sweetie. I will just sit up here with you while the doctor does the exam." Kitty said soothingly

Jackie relaxed with Kitty sitting next to her. Kitty was happy that Jackie wanted and needed her. Jackie jumped when Doctor Alexander began the exam. Mostly because it was cold.

Once Doctor Alexander was done with the exam he had an ultra sound tech come in to do the ultra sound. The tech warned Jackie the gel would be cold.

The image was very small and hard to see. It was about the size of a bean. Jackie felt a sudden sense of needing to protect this alien growing inside her.

Kitty was bouncing up and down even more now. She had proof she was going to be a grandma. Soon they were back to the garage. Red saw them coming and went to greet them.

"Jackie, how are you?" Red asked

Before Jackie could answer, Kitty shouted "I'm going to be a grandma!"

Red dropped into a chair in the waiting room. Was he ready to be Grandpa Red?

He didn't like Jackie staying over his shop anyway, so he decided right then she was moving into their house. She could have Eric's old room until he got back. Jackie needed family and now she was permanently apart of this family. Red looked at Jackie and said "Start packing young lady! No grandchild of mine will be living above a garage. You will be staying with us until you and Eric can get your own place."

"Mr. Forman, no I am happy here! I need space to myself." Jackie moaned

"No! Having gone through Kitty being pregnant twice you need family and you will need help. No arguments young lady. Go pack! Kitty go help her. I will call Steven and Kettle head to have them help me move her furniture. Just get her clothes for now."

Red called Steven and told him to be at his shop Saturday morning and bring Kettle head. They needed to move furniture.

Jackie had packed her clothes in her suitcases. She was getting ready to pick them up when Red walked in and said "No heavy lifting for you. I will carry these down and Kitty will take them to house. I will take them in when we get home. Now let's get to work."

Jackie went about her work for the day. She had missed most of it but still managed to collect all of the day's receipts by the end of the day and have them organized. Red saw she was trying to get all her work done and was proud she was going to be his daughter, not daughter-in-law.

Jackie followed Red back to the Forman's house. She was still not happy about it but she understood why Red was doing it. Jackie was attacked by Kitty as soon as she arrived. Jackie almost had to laugh as Kitty fussed at her to get in out of the cold.

Red carried the bags in for Jackie and Kitty had cleared Eric's closet out so she would have room for her clothes. Jackie felt strange lying in Eric's old room on his old bed, Spiderman sheets were still on the bed. Kitty of course had cooked up a storm for Jackie to make sure she got all the food she wanted. Hyde came by to see why he had to be at Red's shop on Saturday morning.

"Red, why do I have to be at your shop Saturday morning?" Hyde demanded

"We're moving Jackie to the house." Red replied

"Why?" Hyde asked

"Because I'm pregnant Hyde! Geez can't you do anything without having to nose into other people's business." Jackie spat

"Does Eric know?" Hyde asked

"No! He got deployed when he got back. Hopefully he'll be back in another month or two. God, I am gonna get fat!" Jackie moaned

Hyde had to laugh. Jackie may have changed in a lot of ways but she always wanted to look good. Hell even Red laughed at Jackie's exasperated tone.


	19. Chapter 19

That Saturday, Kelso arrived in Point Place to help move Jackie but he brought help. He dragged Fez along saying he owed Jackie. Brooke brought Betsy to see Grandma Kitty. Red borrowed a trailer from a friend and had Hyde pull it with the El Camino.

Kelso managed not piss Red off for once. (Shocking right!) Although Fez did piss Red off. Eventually Jackie's bedroom stuff was all in the trailer. Red was going to pay her for the couch and kitchen stuff from the shop. The apartment was going to be an employee lounge. He knew Jackie would start getting tired during the day and it would be good to have place she could go lie down.

Red had told Jackie she had to stay at the house the men would handle moving the furniture. Brooke arrived with Betsy and Jackie got to play with Betsy making Jackie smile.

The guys rolled up to the Forman house and Jackie came to see what they brought. Also wanted to see what damage they did. Donna was looking out her window and saw Jackie. All Donna saw was the enemy like red to a bull.

She came flying out of her house and attacked Jackie. Thankfully she only managed to push Jackie a little before Hyde and Kelso got in between them. Kelso took a shot to the nuts meant for Jackie's stomach. Oh that hurt! Brooke sprang into action. Not only had Donna attack Brooke's best friend but she punched her husband in the nuts.

Brooke grabbed Donna by the hair and began clubbing her over the back and kneeing her in the stomach. While saying "You fucking bitch!"

Kelso recovered quickly and yelled "Girl fight! GO BROOKE!"

Donna was soon pushed to the ground by Brooke, who felt like she had done enough. Hyde was amused that everyone seemed to be able to beat Donna's ass now.

Red was worried and asked Jackie "She didn't hurt you did she? Does Kitty need to check you and baby out?"

"Baby!" said both Fez and Donna

"Yeah you idiots, I am pregnant! I haven't even been able to tell Eric yet! Stupid Deployment!" Jackie moaned

Red hurried Jackie inside followed by Brooke. Leaving Donna with the three guys.

Hyde said "Donna, you have to get over Eric. You lost just like I did. Accept it and move on!"

"No! Eric and I belong together. I have to get rid of Jackie and that baby!" Donna yelled

Kelso manning up to his old friend (fatherhood must have changed him some) said "Big Red, I love ya but stay away from Jackie! I am going to call a few friends of mine on the force and see about helping Jackie get a restraining order. You need to get help!"

Kelso and Hyde headed into the house leaving only Fez with Donna. He helped her up and helped to get her home. He was friends with both Jackie and Donna so he was torn about what to do but Jackie had everyone else and Donna could barely stand let alone walk.

When they got to the door, he said "Donna, I think you should stay away from Jackie! She kicked your ass at least twice. Brooke just kicked your ass! Do you really want Mr. Red's foot up your ass?"

Donna had to laugh at Fez. At least he tried to make her feel better about losing out the others didn't care.

Fez left Donna in her kitchen to return next door to haul furniture. He hoped he had reached Donna. Donna sighed knowing she had completely lost if Kelso stood up to her. Maybe I should go stay with mom? I need to get out of here for a while.

Bob came in after just getting a phone call from a very pissed off Kitty Forman. Bob didn't realize Kitty knew such words but then again Kitty would do anything for the ones she loved. Bob and Donna talked and Bob agreed with Donna's thoughts and offered to buy her a ticket to see her mom.

Brooke and Jackie went up to what Jackie called her and Eric's room. She wasn't taking his room from him. That would be wrong. Brooke offered to start taking down the posters but Jackie stopped her and said "leave them up. They remind me of Eric and I need feel him since I can't be with him. God, now I sound like Eric talking about Star Wars! Feel the Force!"

"That's what love does sweetie! Wait until you hold that baby for the first time. Nothing will ever be as great as that!" Brooke replied

The guys brought the furniture in and Jackie had them arrange it like she wanted. Eric's chest next to her dresser. He TV was put on her dresser and her full length mirror attached to the back of the door.

Eric's old twin was moved to the Hyde's old room in the basement in case he ever pissed off Sam enough to be tossed out for a night. Jackie's queen bed was moved in and set up. The room was suddenly a blend of Eric and Jackie. Kelso wanted the Star Wars poster and was trying to take it down thinking Jackie wouldn't want it. Jackie nailed him in the shin with her pointy boots. "Damn Jackie! Come on that wasn't nice! Not like you even like Star Wars!" whined Kelso

"Actually I do! Eric and I watched it when he was home. I managed not to fall asleep during it this time." Replied Jackie

Kitty hollered up the stairs that lunch was ready. The gang headed to eat. It had been a really good day minus the whole Donna craziness.


	20. Chapter 20

Eric was sick and tired of being bitten by bugs. Some that were bigger than Jackie he swore. He had been stuck in this jungle for almost three months with nothing to show for it. Hell even Captain Boyington and the Gunny were sick of it and the Gunny had been in Nam.

Eric was scanning the valley below them. He found a building that could be a coca plant. He was on his way back to the rest of the unit when he saw a group of men coming down the ridge toward his unit. He radioed back to the Gunny for them to take cover to avoid detection. Eric had PFC Watts with him. Eric watched through his scope. The group of men spread out and started firing on his unit. The firefight was worse than anything Gunny had ever seen. Trees were nearly being cut in half by the attackers. **It looked like Star Wars with the tracer rounds flying around** Eric thought. Eric broke out of his mini trance and began picking off the targets one by one. Eric saved OX from getting hit and Captain Boyington. Eric even manage to shoot a grenade in someone's hand the second he pulled the pin.

Suddenly the trees around him began to splinter. A second group of men had swung around behind Eric. Watts got hit and was bleeding. Eric took out one guy with one shot. Following the sniper's creed _"One shot! One Kill!"_

The others took cover and Eric threw a grenade. He then bandage Watts' leg wound and got him back in the fight. He quickly found the other four men who had snuck around behind them. His grenade had done its job. He turned his attention to the other men. He fired four more times and the rest beat a quick retreat. Eric made it back to his unit and then collapsed. No one noticed he had been hit. The Gunny strapped bandages on and called the evac chopper in. They were getting the hell out their cover was gone.

Eric was seen by a surgeon on board a carrier. Eric was out and never woke up. Captain Boyington and Ox each had a foot amputated. It was a bad day all around. Soon all were on a plane back to Camp Lejeune. Captain Boyington already had mastered crutches so he was discharged from the hospital pending a prosthesis. Captain Boyington went to General Moore to ask him for a favor.

Eric still hadn't woken up. Boyington wanted Jackie and Ox's girlfriend Ashley brought to the base. General Moore agreed and told Boyington Eric was up for a medal. It could be as high as the Bronze Star, though the General doubted it.

More than likely Eric wouldn't get a Bronze Star since it was a covert action. He would definitely get a Purple Heart. The General would send the Gunny on a plane to Wisconsin to get Jackie personally. She would need someone she knew to hear this. Another Marine would be sent for Ox's girlfriend since he was awake and already spoken to her.

The Gunny left the next Morning on a Department of Defense Learjet 28. The General had done all he could to get a plane. This wasn't a high priority so they got what they got.

A car was waiting for him when he landed at Point Place Municipal Airport. The Gunny drove and followed the directions given to him by the airport manager he found their way to Forman and Son.

Jackie saw the car pull up and saw a Marine Gunny get out and she yelled "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Then she fell to the floor crying

Red came running to Jackie and saw the Gunny standing there looking confused. "What happened to my son? And don't you dare say it was classified!"

Gunny Michaels said "Corporal Forman sustained wounds in battle but is expected to make a full recovery. I asked to come and escort Miss Burkhart back to North Carolina so she can see Eric."

"Gunny?" Jackie stuttered out

"Yes Jackie."

"Is he really ok?"

"Yes, the doctors have him sedated so he will heal faster but physically he will fully recover. The doctors will tell you all about it when we get there." Gunny Michaels calmly replied

The Gunny helped lift Jackie up off the ground. That was when, he noticed Jackie was pregnant.

"Future Marines?" Gunny asked

"Not if I have my say!" Jackie answered quickly

"Jackie if you are going to North Carolina you better get home and pack. Kitty isn't to know about Eric. You wait upstairs. I will take Jackie home to get her packed." Red stated

Red told Kitty that Eric called and Jackie was going to see him. Kitty was thrilled that Eric was back safe. Red would tell her the truth once Jackie called to say Eric was awake. Jackie was throwing clothes into a bag and going as fast as she could.

Red brought Jackie back to the shop. He hugged her and tell her to call as soon as she saw him. Jackie climbed into the car with the Gunny. Jackie was worried about Eric's reaction to her being pregnant.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I have never been in the military so I no knowledge of what would happen. If I said something wrong than I am sorry for that. I believe the Marines don't have medical personal those are Navy.**

 **Also had to find a way for Eric to come back to Point Place and this seemed like a good way.**

Jackie walked into the hospital and was met by Captain Boyington. Jackie noticed the missing foot. Jackie gave him a hug. "Pappy how's Eric? And what happened to you?"

"Private Forman has loose lips I see!" Captain Boyington teased. "I got hit in the foot and they had to cut it off. I'll heal!"

Boyington took Jackie to Eric's room. Eric was lying in the bed. He was still sedated and resting. Jackie was still very worried for Eric. He looked so weak.

Lieutenant Commander Percy Jackson was Eric's doctor. He explained that Eric had received two gunshot wounds during combat. That was the bad news. The good news was they really didn't hit anything other than his spleen or his appendix. He was extremely lucky but his combat days were over. He would not be allowed to stay in the Marine Corps.

Jackie was sad for Eric because she knew he was proud to be a Marine. She was worried he wouldn't get the money for school now. But Most of all she was relieved he wouldn't be in danger anymore.

Jackie sat in the room with Eric until dinner time. She was exhausted and Boyington made her leave with him. She thought they were going to the base hotel but instead he took her to his house. Patty Boyington had ordered her husband that Jackie and Ashley would be staying with them.

Ashley was already there. Ox was due to be released tomorrow. His wound was a little worse than Captain Boyington's. Jackie was too tired to talk and collapsed into the bed she was told was hers.

Once the girls were settled, he told Patty he was going back to be with his men. He was going to keep watch all night. The Gunny would be by in the morning to pick up the girls. With that he left.

He went first to Ox's room. Ox was still awake. "Good evening Sir!"

"At ease Ox! Just two friends tonight alright son. That was one messed up mission. We both owe Badger our lives! Hell the whole unit does!" Boyington stated

"I know sir! All the guys have been by. I heard Forman will recover but like us, is done. Is he still getting the bill for school?" Ox asked

"I will see that he does!" Boyington replied

Boyington let Ox get some rest. He was going swarmed over in the morning by Ashley. Boyington went straight to Eric's room. Pulled up a chair with one crutch and took a seat. He sat there watching the monitors. Years in the field had given him patience to wait and not get sleepy.

Around 3am Boyington heard moaning. Eric was waking up. He pushed the call button because he wasn't certain what else to do.

The nurse came in and said "Yes?"

"He's waking up and seems to be in pain. Take care of my Marine!" Boyington order

The nurse looked at the chart and gave Eric a shot of pain reliever, what Boyington didn't know but it went through the IV.

Eric settled for the next 4 hours. He woke fully around 7am. Right as Boyington was finally dozing off.

"Where am I?" Eric asked

"Lejeune Hospital Badger!"

"How the hell did I get here?"

"You got hit son! Don't worry you'll be fine. Doc will be in a bit to talk to you. I brought Jackie down to you. She'll be back around 0900 once visiting hours start. You did a helluva job Forman!"

"Thank you sir!" Eric replied then he noticed the missing foot "Not good enough sir!"

"You saved all our lives. Only 3 of us got hit badly. You, me and Ox! That's damn good! Now don't move too much til Doc gets here. Need anything?"

"Just some water. "

Boyington summoned the nurse and got the water. Doctor Jackson gave Eric the same speech he gave Jackie the day before. He left a little before nine.

At nine on the dot there was a loud conversation going on in the hall.

"Ma'am you can't go in yet!"

"It is 9am! Get out of my way or you will wish the Gunny hit you instead of ME!"

Boyington looked at Eric, who had worried look on his face. "Sir, can you do me a favor and get Jackie before something bad happens!"

"The nurse won't hurt her."

"No but Jackie will hit her if she doesn't move!"

"Nurse let her pass! Gunny bring Miss Burkhart here. Eric's awake!"

Jackie almost ran. Her belly had appeared overnight without warning. God she was nervous. She wasn't mad at Eric like he was dreading. She was very happy he would be coming home soon.

She froze at the foot of his bed. He took in the sight of her. She had a belly but she didn't look fat. Were his eyes deceiving him?

Jackie spoke first "Eric, I am so glad you are awake today!"

"You were here before?" Eric interrupted

"Yeah I was here yesterday! Captain, Gunny can we get a minute alone. " Gunny and Boyington left the room and Jackie continued "Eric, I have some news to tell you. I'm pregnant!"

"Really?" Eric asked

"Yes you dumbass! You did this to me" She said pointing at herself. Then she realized something "Damnit Eric I am missing my ultrasound to be here with you!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to come check on Eric or sleeping beauty as the nurses nicknamed him." Doctor Jackson said

"Which ones? I will crush them!" Jackie yelled

"Jackie slow down sweetie!" Eric begged

"Fine!" Jackie huffed

"Ok but I heard something about an ultrasound?" Doctor Jackson asked

"Yes sir Commander! Jackie was due for an ultrasound today." Eric answered

"Let me see what I can do. If you are good then Eric you might get to join her." Jackson ordered

He looked over Eric's chart and checked to see his limbs would move. He told Eric to stand up, which Eric was more than happy to do. He had no issues moving about and Doctor Jackson said "Walk the halls with Jackie today. If you good on that then maybe we'll get you out of here by Friday. In case you are wondering today is Monday. The more you walk the more I will let you do. Now be good and Marine, Miss Burkhart is in charge. Clear?"

"Aye Aye Sir!" Eric answered


	22. Chapter 22

Eric followed Jackie's orders. Jackie enjoyed bossing him around. Maybe a little too much.

Since Eric behaved, Doctor Jackson arranged for the ultrasound. Eric was mad because he had to go in wheel chair. They were making him take it slow on walking. The doctors wanted to make sure he healed correctly and didn't push himself too hard and too fast. Eric and Jackie arrived to meet Doctor Jackson's friend, Doctor Williams. Captain Williams was a Red clone. He looked almost exactly likely Red only with a full head of blonde turning white. Jackie almost burst out laughing.

He explained the whole process which Jackie knew and Eric was amazed that you could see into a body. There was no tech this time though. Doctor Williams took care of everything. Soon a picture appeared on the machine. Eric was amazed that this was his child.

Captain Williams said "Wait hang on a second! Don't worry I think you have a…yup. You are having twins!"

"Twins?! Jackie shouted

"Yup, see you have one right here and the second hiding here." Williams said pointing at the screen.

"You are SO GOING TO OWE ME FORMAN! I am already getting fat and this guy just told me it's twice as many babies now."

"Jackie, calm down! I will do everything I can for you! They will be the most beautiful geeks ever!" Eric soothed

"I want a kickass honeymoon after the babies come. Not while I am the size of a whale!" Jackie demanded

"Deal!" Eric agreed. He thought I still can't wait to see Jackie in a bikini!

"Ok you two want pictures?" Captain Williams asked

"YES!" both Eric and Jackie agreed

While Captain Williams was printing the pictures, Jackie said "One more thing Eric! We are not naming them Luke and Leia! That will not happen are we clear?"

"Yes dear! As long as I get some say in there names."

With pictures in hand they went back to Eric's room. Eric was over the moon about becoming a dad. Jackie was still in shock over the fact it wasn't one baby but two. Eric hated the hospital food it was worse than MREs. Jackie had to leave to go get real food she said because Eric's did not look good at all. She would come back and if any nurse tried to stop her than she would just do her best Marine impersonation.

Eric had to laugh and Jackie said "Oh call your mom while I am gone. But no telling our surprise."

With that Jackie left to go find food. Eric pulled the phone off the bedside table and dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom!"

"Eric, how are you sweetie? How's Jackie?"

"Jackie's good mom. I am healing up nicely. If all goes as planned we'll be heading home Saturday morning!"

"Healing from what?" Kitty demanded

OH CRAP! Eric though Nobody told mom. "It's a long story and I will tell you when I get home." Eric quickly said

"No you will tell me now mister!" Kitty commanded

"Alright mom. We were on a mission and I got wounded. Nothing too bad but my time in the Marines is over. I lost my spleen and my appendix but everything is fine." Eric explained

"Put Jackie on!" Kitty Instructed

"I can't! She went for dinner, hospital food doesn't suit her." Eric answered

"What aren't you telling me?" Kitty questioned

"Mom, I am fine. I promise!" Eric said

Eric heard kitty shout "My baby is in the hospital! Your dad and I will be heading out tomorrow."

"Mom! No! I have Jackie and we'll be home Saturday or Sunday!"

"Fine but Jackie and your father are in big trouble."

"You will not yell at Jackie or you will never see your grandchild. Do I make myself clear?"

"What?" Kitty gasped

"You will not yell at my fiancée mom! I won't allow it!" Eric ordered

"Fine!" Kitty moaned

"Mom, I am fine really. I just have to figure out what I do next." Eric stated

"Well, I will have the room for you two! My baby is coming home!" Kitty said

"Mom, I am going to stay with Jackie!"

"She lives here now. Your dad moved her in when he found out she was pregnant."

"Ok." Eric answered, while thinking Jackie why didn't you tell me?

Eric and Kitty chatted for another few minutes before they said goodbye to each other.

Kitty was making dinner when Red walked in. Red knew something was wrong when Kitty turned around and handed him a sandwich and left.

"Kitty?" Red asked

"You are in trouble! Eric called me. You could have told me what happened. But no you didn't! So eat your sandwich. Also enjoy the couch tonight!" Kitty stormed up the stairs and slammed the door.

Red knew he was in deep shit. Kitty hadn't done this to him since Laurie was born. How was he going to dig himself out of this hole? Red sat at the kitchen table eating his sandwich. Suddenly the door slid open and in walked….


	23. Chapter 23

**Suddenly the door slid open and in walked….**

Laurie! "Hi Daddy! I'm home."

"I can see that! What dumbass thing have you done now?"

"Daddy are you alright? Why are you eating a sandwich for dinner?"

"I'm fine! As for the sandwich, your mother is mad at me. I didn't tell her what happened to your brother!"

"What did the loser do now?"

"Your brother isn't a loser young lady!" Red yelled "He was wounded fighting for this country. You can sleep in the basement tonight! Tomorrow if you are staying you can find a job!"

"What the basement? Why can't I stay in my old room?"

"Because I am! And don't think about Eric's. I don't think his fiancée would like you sleeping in her bed."

"Donna?"

"No! Eric dumped her. He and Jackie are getting married." Red said then left the room to go watch the game.

Laurie sat down and thought _Eric wounded? Marrying Jackie? Dad proud of Eric? What kind of hell am I in?_

Kitty came down a little later and found Red snoring in his chair. She was still mad at him. She went into the kitchen to get some water and found Laurie getting one of Red's beers.

"Laurie, what are you doing here?"

"I came home mommy!"

"Why?"

"I missed home!"

"Right! Talked to your dad yet?"

"Yes! He is making me stay in the basement tonight."

"Good but after tonight you are getting a job and paying rent."

"Did Eric really join the military?"

"Yes! He join the Marines and now he's hurt. My baby is all grown up!"

"He's really engaged to Jackie Burkhart?"

"He is and there having a baby. My baby is having a baby!"

While Kitty and Laurie were talking Jackie returned to Eric's hospital room. "Hey Honey! Mrs. Boyington insisted I bring you some food. She is almost as good a cook as your mom!"

"Well that's good because this…" Pointing at his plate Eric continued "is horrible! But speaking of my mother. I have two questions for you."

Jackie gave him a puzzled look. "Why did you and Red not tell her I was wounded?"

"Your dad told me he would tell her. He was worried she would try to come down here." Jackie replied

"Ok I buy that but when were you going to tell me about living with my parents?"

Busted Jackie thought. "Your dad didn't give me a choice. He just sort of just took over. With you coming home we can find a place of our own."

"You think my mother is going to let us move out?"

"Yes! I made them promise when you came home, I could move out. Now you will be staying there with me!" Jackie answered

Eric pulled her up on the bed with him. He need some quality time with her. Jackie opened the food up and fed Eric. Eric thought this was awesome. Dinner was better than anything he ate since he was home with his mom. Mrs. Boyington had made roast beef, rice and gravy with fried okra and buttermilk biscuits. It was very good. Eric had been living on MREs for three months in the jungle and then hospital food. This was like Christmas to his stomach. Eric pulled Jackie in close and she soon dosed off in his arms.

Eric looked at his sleeping fiancée and couldn't imagine his life without her. She had a fire that could scare most men away but she was also very loving woman. He had been on the receiving end of her anger and her love. He didn't want her anger coming at him ever again well at least all of it.

A nurse saw them and was not happy about them snuggling. Her Gunny Michaels chased her away. He was not going to let anyone upset those two. That was Captain Boyington's orders so he was going to follow them.

Jackie could only think GOD Thank you for returning Eric to me in one piece right before she passed out. Jackie began dreaming:

 _Jackie was sitting in a rocking chair on the back porch of a house. She was watching Eric play with two little boys no older than three. Eric was currently playing hide & seek with the boys. Eric was hunting them and Jackie knew where they were. Jackie would have been playing too but she was pregnant again. She was happy about it but hoping for a girl this time. Their dog was sitting by Jackie watching and waiting to be told to go get his boys. Red and Kitty had both retired for the most part. Kitty was the nanny for her grandchildren and couldn't be happier. Eric and Jackie had bought Red out of his shop. Jackie ran it with Eric helping Jackie with the books. Eric was a high school history teacher and loved helping his students learn. He was the favorite teacher at Point Place High. Eric also coached the cross country team. He loved running and still ran at least twenty miles a week. Even in the winter!_

Jackie was awoken when a nurse had finally gotten passed the Gunny. She was fussing at Eric about Jackie being in the bed with him. Dr. Jackson had the night shift due to another Doctor being out sick. He entered the room demanding to know what the hell all the noise was about. The nurse point at Eric and Jackie. Dr. Jackson went ballistic on the nurse.


	24. Chapter 24

Eric was released on Friday morning. His wounds were healing nicely. He could walk the halls for hours but was told no sit-ups or push-ups for at least a month. He had an appointment in one month with the VA hospital in Milwaukee. Captain Boyington insisted he stay the night since his wife would kill him otherwise. Ox would be leaving tomorrow as well. They would all travel together. Eric managed to get his car on the train's car carrier so he would have that. Jackie helped him box up his belongings from his barracks room. He was sad but happy at the same time. Most of the guys came by to tell him thanks for saying their ass. Eric said he was just doing what he was trained to.

Captain Boyington asked Eric to join him on the porch for a minute. He said "Eric, I know you joined for money for college. I am working on making sure you get that. The general is as well."

"Thank you sir!" Eric said

"Eric, don't thank me yet! I am be pushed out too. I am taking over an ROTC unit in Wisconsin. It is at UW-Green Bay. I will come by and see you once I get settled. Don't be shocked if General Moore calls you. He backed me on getting you a medal for saving the unit. "

"Sir?"

"Forman, you went above and beyond. I am making sure to take care of one of my men. I am making sure OX is covered too. If you ever need something call me."

"Thanks Captain!"

The two shook hands and headed inside. They found the ladies making dinner. Ox had his leg up an extra chair. He was still getting used to his new prostatic foot. Ashley and Mrs. Boyington saw Eric and gave him a hug. Eric wasn't used to this. They thanked him for saving Ox and the Captain.

Jackie watched as Eric tried to say it was nothing but nobody would let him get away with that. Jackie was proud of Eric, he didn't anything go to his head. He gave credit to his training. This is what Heroes are Jackie thought. They don't brag they just do.

The Boyingtons put the Marines in one room because as the Captain put it, not in his house.

The next morning they headed to the train station. The girls went in first to find the compartments they had booked. Eric helped Ox up onto the train. He was good except for stairs or climbing. He was still learning how to do that. They lucked into having compartments next to each other. Jackie put Eric's boom box on the little tray they had. That way they could have tunes as they rode. Eric found the tape he was looking for.

With music playing Eric pulled Jackie onto the bed with him. His life was changing again and he was worried. However, He had Jackie and she had told him everything would work out just fine. They feel asleep as they listened to the clicking and clacking of the train. The trip seemed faster if they slept. They woke in time for lunch, mainly because Ox was beating on the door. He was hungry.

Jackie grumbled "can't you eat without us?"

Ox replied "No Ashley says I have to wait for you and I am hungry so get moving!"

Jackie was going to kill Ashley for this. The door opened to reveal a smiling Ox. He said "Good that got you moving. Ashley didn't say that. Now let's eat!"

Jackie grumbled something Ox didn't hear and he knew he didn't want to know. Eric suggested a new rule for Ox. Don't wake Jackie! Ox laughed until he saw Eric's face and he knew he meant it.

They ate and laughed at jokes each other told. They played some cards because there really wasn't much else to do.

The next morning Jackie got her revenge on Ox. They had slept too much the day before so she was up at 6am and hungry. She beat on Ox's door. She heard a grumble from Ox and she said "Get up you big ole Ox. I am hungry!"

She heard Ashley start laughing. Ox knew he had lost. They repeated the idea of cards. It kept them busy and passed the time. They pulled into Point Place around 4pm local time. Ox's family was meeting them there. Eric's car was unloaded and Jackie drove him home.

Red heard a different car pull up and knew it was Eric and Jackie. Kitty went flying out the door yelling "My baby! My baby!"

Eric barely got out of the car when his mother had him in a death grip of a hug.

Jackie fussed at Kitty "Mrs. Forman not so tight. He is still recovering. Mr. Forman can you carry the bags in. Eric isn't allowed to lift much yet."

"Why?" Kitty asked

"I had my appendix and spleen taken out. They got hit when I was wounded. So I am out of the Corps now." Eric stated

"You lied to me Mister! I will take that up with you later. So you are home for good?"

"Well Point Place for good. Captain is fighting for me to get my benefits. "

Laurie Forman drove the Vista Cruiser into the driveway right as the door closed. She came in the kitchen and said "whose POS Camaro is that?"

She heard a voice say "Mine sis! At least it's not the cruiser!"

"Hello little brother! Welcome home!"

Red and Jackie came back into the kitchen. Laurie Forman had been a thorn in Jackie's side since she was teen. She wasn't thrilled the bitch was back.


	25. Chapter 25

Jackie had sworn Eric to secrecy about the twins until the next ultrasound confirmed it. Eric was bored stiff for the next month. He wasn't really allowed to do anything. His mother was babying him more than ever. Hell even Laurie was being nice to him. Eric managed to sneak away from his mother a few times and get to Red's shop. Jackie was always happy to see him. Red knew the boy needed something to do so he started letting Eric be the shuttle driver for customers. Kitty didn't like it but Eric was grateful.

Finally after a month the doctors at the VA gave him the all clear. YES! He could do what he wanted again. He did a little dance that made Jackie laugh. Eric insisted they start looking for a place. Jackie however had started nesting and said they would look but unless they found the one, they weren't moving. His parents' house had way too many people living in it for his liking.

When they got back from the VA hospital the mail had arrived. Jackie had a letter forwarded to the Forman house. It was from her father.

My dearest daughter,

I have been a horrible father. I shouldn't have let your mother convince me to embezzle that money. I took the whole blame so you would at least have one parent to raise you. I have heard I failed at that too! I loved your mother but after that I filed for divorce. I am also giving you control of the Burkhart trust. I hope it will at least get you through college. My lawyer will have all the forms you need to sign, should you chose to. I have added you to visitation rights and anyone else you wish to bring with you. I would love to see you. I have been embarrassed and didn't want you to see me in the slammer. Please at least write me and let me know how you are doing?

You're Father

Jackie showed Eric the letter. Eric wanted Jackie to see her father. Jackie wanted to see her dad. However, she dreaded her mother finding out about any money. She would be back demanding the money for something. Jackie wouldn't let her get near that money or her children. She would kill her mother before she let either happen.

Red saw the determination in Jackie's eyes at dinner and gave her the next day off and told her go see Jack. Jackie couldn't sleep but not from the fact she was going to see her dad tomorrow. No the twins were playing kick the bladder so she was going to the bathroom every twenty minutes. Eric gotten woken up every time. If they wake me, I wake you was her motto. Eric being the good guy he was never said anything about her waking him.

Eric and Jackie got on the road early. They weren't even off the block when Jackie dosed off. Eric chuckled at that. He drove in silence letting her rest. He pulled up at the prison and woke Jackie. The prison looked like a Dracula's castle with barbed wire. The sky had clouded up and it was darker than the building.

Jackie almost told Eric to take her home. No she was going to see her dad. He hadn't let her come to visit the whole time he had been there. The approached the gate and checked in. They were guided to a room where they waited for the guard to get Jackie's dad. Ten minutes later Jack Burkhart came through the door. Jackie hugged her dad. Jack noticed she was looking bigger than he remembered. "Jackie, my little girl! I have missed you. Catch me up on your life please?"

"Well daddy, I finished high school living with Donna. Mom disappeared, then came back and started dating Bob. You know I was dating Steven Hyde. Well he broke up with me and married a stripper. Life was pretty much hell early last year. Then I started dating again, a Marine!"

"No baby! Not a solider, I don't want you to have them get killed on you."

"DADDY! Let me finish, the Marine is Eric Forman."

"Sir!" Eric said

"This is Eric? Wow he has changed!"

"Yes he has. I did almost lose him. However he survived. We're getting married soon. He proposed back in January. As you can tell I am bigger than normal. I am expecting twins!"

"You are lucky I am in here son or you would have to run!"

"Daddy! Stop, he is not Michael! He proposed first then I got pregnant. He is best thing to happen to me."

"Sorry sweetie! I will always be protective of you."

"Mr. Burkhart, I will always protect her and our children. You don't have to worry about sir." Eric said

Jack seemed to accept Eric. Although he would later say he would keep an eye on him anyway. Old dad's saying **NO ONE IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY LITTLE GIRL!**

Jack Burkhart explained the trust had control over the Burkhart Mansion so it was there if Jackie want to move back in. Also Jackie would have access to two million dollars. Jackie could use the money for whatever she wanted to but Jack hoped she would use it to go to school. Jackie explained she had one more semester of work to earn her associates business degree and she was happy working for Red and was thinking of working a deal to buy Red out when he wanted to retire.

Leaving the prison, the weather cleared and Jackie was back to being her normal bouncy and happy self. Eric drove as Jackie chattered a hundred miles an hour. She told Eric she never wanted to move back into the Burkhart Mansion but sell it and by a house and make it a real home. Since she didn't have to worry about cost her head was swirling with ideas.

Eric and Jackie stopped at the Jack's lawyer's office and then realtor on the way home. Paperwork was signed and Jackie had the money. She was thrilled but nervous. Her mood changed as they pulled into the driveway. "CRAP!" Jackie said


	26. Chapter 26

Jackie's mood had changed in an instant. One car changed her whole mood. Jackie thought

DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! WHO THE F&^K TOLD HER I WAS GETTING THE MONEY! I hate my mother!

As she got out of the car her mother came out. "Honey, how good to see you!"

"What do you want Pam?"

"First I am your mother and you will treat me with respect."

"Well then you should have acted like my mother when I was growing up. You are nothing but DNA donator. Mrs. Forman is more of mother by how she treats me than you ever will be. I know what you want and you get nothing! LEAVE NOW!"

Pam stepped towards Jackie but was cut off by Eric. "Move out of the way!"

"No! My fiancée told you to leave so you better. Mom dial the cops Pam is trespassing!"

"Fiancée? You aren't worthy of a Burkhart!"

It took all the restraint Eric had not punch Eric. Pam got annoyed that Eric wouldn't get out of her way and she kneed him in the nuts and whacked him on his back. With Eric out of her way, she grabbed Jackie and started pulling her towards her car. Jackie kicked Pam in the back of the knee and ran to Eric.

Pam was screaming bloody murder and rolling on the ground in pain. The police arrived. Pam wanted Eric arrested, unfortunately for her Jackie and Eric had Bob who heard noise and came outside.

Pam was arrested on assault and attempted kidnapping. Jackie would be getting a restraining order against Pam just to be safe in case she managed to weasel out of trouble.

Eric and Jackie entered the house and of course with Jackie being pregnant, she wanted food. Kitty was all too happy to give her what she wanted. Jackie looked at Eric while eating and it was one of those looks that Eric knew what she meant. It was time to tell his parents their secret. They deserved to know.

"Mom! Dad! We have some news to share with you."

"What is it Eric?" Kitty asked

Jackie answered "Well I know you are excited about a grandbaby, Mrs. Forman! But we're having twins!"

"Two grandbabies! Red you hear that. I'm going to be an honest to god grandma twice over!"

"Well I'll be damned! This is good news."

Kitty was bouncing around the room singing happy songs. Red was over the moon too but he hid it better.

Jackie had some additional news for Eric. She had started getting RSVPs back for the wedding. The date was June 28th, a little over a month away. Eric didn't even ask who had RSVP'd to the wedding. It was a small list of invites.

Jackie hadn't told Eric she had invited his whole unit. She wanted his friends there even though he wasn't in the Corps still.

Laurie came in from work. She had convinced Hyde to hire her since he was short someone, with Randy leaving town. It worked out well for both of them even if they constantly gave each other shit.

Laurie was in a mood to say the least. Seeing her brother and soon-to-be Sister-in-law so happy just made it worse. Laurie said "What has happy couple being extra happy about?"

Kitty broke the news "I get two grandbabies! TWINS! HAHAHAHA!"

Laurie had a look of confusion on her face. Jackie clarified "I'm having twins. We found out a little bit ago and we are sharing with your parents."

"Cool so I am going to be a double aunt?" Laurie

"Yeah think you can handle that sis?"

"If I have to but I don't do diapers!"

Red agreed with that thought. Kitty served up a feast as usual. Jackie ate almost as much as Eric did. After dinner, it was time for TV. Red was in charge of the remote so it was sports. About an hour after dinner, Jackie turned to Eric and said "Milkshake!"

"Ok Chocolate still good?" Eric asked

Jackie nodded and Eric said "Ok I'm going!"

Eric had been making nightly trips for milkshakes, ever since they got back. Eric was happy doing it. The first time Jackie said she wanted one, Eric jumped to take care of her. Soon all Jackie had to say was milkshake and Eric was going. Jackie did want a milkshake but she wanted to get Red to plan Eric's bachelor party. She didn't trust Michael or Hyde to plan it. Jackie didn't want strippers, even Sam, there. She knew Eric wouldn't be interested anyway. Just something low key maybe playing cards or something.

Eric was back quick with the milkshake and he brought her a brownie. Oh he was good! She didn't mention anything about wanting that. Jackie took both from Eric and started eating. Eric had this look on his face like someone stole his puppy.

Jackie saw the look and said "Oh was this yours? Sorry the babies want a brownie too!"

Eric just shook his head. He couldn't stay mad at Jackie. Hyde came in at that moment and saw Jackie eating and said "Ah Cravings!"


	27. Chapter 27

The night before the wedding, Red took Eric, Hyde, Kettle head and that foreign kid to the shop. They would be playing cards in the employee lounge. Red had Kitty whip up some snacks for the game. Hyde had to get the beer. Eric wasn't told what would be happening.

Jackie didn't know it but Kitty was planning a party. Brooke, Betsy, Laurie and Sam would all be there. It was more of a baby shower than a bachelorette party. Kitty had thrown one for Sam a couple weeks ago.

Eric had left work early to pack a bag for the night. He wasn't happy about the idea but Jackie said it was important. Red was going with Eric to make sure he showed up. Jackie had to get that one last burn in.

Eric was sitting at the table when Red and Jackie came in. Jackie was amused that Eric was in a mood about not holding her that night and not seeing her until the wedding. She giggled as he pulled her into a bear hug followed by one of those kisses of his that made her knees go weak. How the hell does he still have that effect on me?

Red ran to shower and get his bag, having told Eric to load the Toyota so they could go when he got out. Meanwhile Hyde and Fez were setting up the card table. Red had locked the shop to keep them out but they were busy setting things up. Their suits or Tuxes were hanging in the closet. The beer had been in the fridge since this morning. Well the fridge at Hyde's. He brought it over after Forman left.

Kelso arrived at the Forman house, while Red was getting cleaned up. Eric knew something was up at this point. Jackie ignored his looks at her. Red came through the kitchen and said "Dumbasses follow me!"

Kelso yelled shotgun but just for that Red made him ride in the back. Eric insisted on taking his own car so he would have it for after the wedding. Kelso was still mad about having to ride in back with no one in the front seat.

Kelso was getting teased no end by Hyde. Eric sat there drinking his beer. Red insisted on cards being played. Red won the first two hands. Eric was sitting on two pair. He took one and got the third king. Eric took the hand and close to fifty bucks.

As the game progressed it became tell your best Eric story. Hyde started it off with the one of Eric streaking! Red glared at Eric because Red still hadn't got over that.

Fez told the story of Eric and him getting flashed by some girls at the Ted Rundgren concert. Kelso moaned because he missed that. Hyde frogged him in the arm. Hyde was pissed to because Eric was into Donna then and he got stuck in the seats with her.

Kelso was up next. He went with the story of stealing Red's tap. Red was mad now. Kelso was enjoying talking about how he was the man. Eric looked at Hyde and them both frogged Kelso in the arms. Red had to laugh at that. Kettle head moaned.

No one noticed Eric not drinking as much as the others. Well Red noticed but he was doing the same thing. Eric didn't want to hung over because Jackie would murder him.

Meanwhile Jackie was enjoying Kitty's fried chicken. Jackie would kill for milkshake right now too. At that moment Kitty pulled one out of the freezer and said "Eric thought you might want this!"

"He is too sweet!" Jackie said before starting on the milkshake.

Brooke said "Awwweeee! Michael never did that for me. I am so jealous of you Jackie."

Laurie and Sam could care less. Jackie was utterly annoyed with them being there. They weren't exactly her friends but as long as they were quiet what the hell.

They played make a dress. Jackie called dibs on Betsy. Brooke argue she should get her daughter until Jackie said Brooke was her assistant. Kitty was miffed but she made Laurie be her model since it was likely the only time she would be in a wedding dress. Laurie was not amused but she knew better than say anything or Kitty would rip her head off.

Kelso and Fez passed out from drinking too much beer. Fez was curled up in a ball and moaning names of candies. Red raised an eyebrow but it could have been worse.

Kelso was having a dream about puppies licking him. Such a kettle head thing to dream about. Hyde was looking too good and then said "Why aren't you two drunk?" Hyde asked

"Simple we drank less. Do you want a midget to kill us all tomorrow?" Eric answered

"Good point!" then Hyde passed out

Red looked at Eric and said "Son, I am proud of the man you have become. Hell joining the Corps alone was impressive. Then you get a girl like Jackie! She'll be good for you! You better take care of her or I will put my foot in your ass daily. Read me?" Red

"Crystal Clear! But don't worry, Jackie won't let me do anything but take of her. She's like mom in that way!" Eric answered

"Jackie is feistier than your mother ever was!" Red stated

Eric decide to let Red have the cot and he would take couch. Eric stretched out and thought about how different he had become over the year. Hell eighteen months ago he had no muscles and was going to marry a lumberjack of a girl. Thank god he bailed on that. His life would have been hell and that marriage would have failed because Donna didn't respect him.

However Jackie would always be loyal to him forever. Eric would always do anything for the women he was with but for Jackie it wasn't as bad. She wouldn't ignore things he wanted to do. She made sure he was taken care of too.

Meanwhile Jackie couldn't sleep. All she could think about was becoming Mrs. Eric Forman. If you told her two years ago she would be marrying Eric and having his children, then she would have laughed at you. Now she couldn't imagine her life any other way!


	28. Chapter 28

Eric woke feeling ready for the day. Red woke with a groan because he was stiff from the cot. Kelso, Fez and Hyde felt like their heads were going to spilt. Kelso refused to get up so Red dumped a pitcher of cold water on him. That got him moving fast. Red called first shower because he wasn't showering after the basement dumbasses.

Eric was next because who wanted a pissed off bride if Eric wasn't clean and happy. Soon the guys were clean and shaved. Jackie's orders all men must be shaved. They were off to the church by 9:30 for pictures. Then they had to hide Eric from Jackie while she did pictures.

Eric was sitting in the room with his dad. He kicked the other guys out since they were ragging on him. Red was never one for mushy crap. "Not ditching this one are you?" Red asked

"And have my angel of midget chase me down and drag me back here. I have no desire to be beaten by my pregnant fiancée either cause that would happen the second I said a forced I do. You know it's true. Jackie is my one in a million girl. I love her and she gets me so No I am not ditching this one. You would have to shoot me for me not to say I do!" Eric answered

Red nodded as Kitty came in for a last second mother son chat. Red had to go meet up with Jackie.

"Hi mom!"

"Eric, I am so happy for you. Oh look at you. You look so handsome in that uniform! Jackie is such a better fit for this family. She loves you!" Kitty said

"I know mom! Jackie is definitely better fit but it's not like Donna was a horrible fit. She was just her own person. We no longer fit and I have no ill will towards her. Enough about the past. Today is about the future! How is my bride?"

"Good! She is so lucky to have you. You leaving her those milkshakes made her so happy. You know her so well don't you?" Kitty queried

"Yeah chocolate milkshakes have always been her weakness. I remembered from when we were in high school. Thankfully she wanted those so I was ready." Eric replied

"Well she is still a little mad at you for making her 'look like a whale on her wedding day' but she may forgive for that." Kitty teased

"Not likely! I will do my best to make sure she knows she is still beautiful. She is pregnant not fat!" Eric stated

Kelso poked his head in and said "Time to get this show on the road buddy!"

Kitty left to take her seat at the front of the church. Eric and Kelso walked to the front of the church and took their places by Pastor Dave.

Jackie meanwhile was waiting for Red. There was a knock at the door and she said "come in!"

Red walked in and said "Jackie, I know you asked me to walk you down the aisle but there is someone else who should be doing it."

Jackie sighed and said "I know but he can't."

Red smiled and said "Loud one, I made a call to an old war buddy. Your dad is in the hall and will be allowed walk you down the aisle and have the father daughter dance. Since he was at a minimum security risk. Sound good to you?"

Jackie was about in tears at this point. Red hugged her and said "Jackie no crying! That's Eric's and Kitty's job!"

That managed to stop the waterworks. Jackie had to laugh at Red. Red went to open the door to reveal Jack Burkhart.

"Daddy!" Jackie said smiling

"Sweetheart! Hope its ok for me to walk you down the aisle?" Jack asked

"Of course! As long as you are ok with your daughter looking like a whale!" Jackie retorted

"Oh sweetheart, you aren't looking like a whale. You look wonderful and you are glowing. Let's get you married!"

Jackie nodded and gave her dad a big hug. There were no guards in uniform with guns. There was just one guard who would sit behind Jack and near him at the reception. Jack only had another year left so why on earth would he try to escape.

Red slipped out and made his way down the aisle and Eric and Kitty were shocked. The music started and little Betsy walked down the aisle throwing flowers. Brooke's mom holding her hand so she would make it all the way.

Brooke came gracefully down the aisle next. Kelso almost yelled something but Betsy ran to daddy and distracted him. Brooke's mom knew her son in-law too well.

Suddenly the music changed, every turn to the back of the church and the door opened. There stood Jackie with her dad. Now Eric knew why he was sitting with his mom. The father and daughter duo made their way down the aisle.

Eric met them at the bottom step. Jack told Eric to take care of his little girl. Jack gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek and took his seat on the front row of the bride's side.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Eric couldn't stop smiling. Pastor Dave had the newlyweds turn around and said "It is my pleasure to introduce for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Eric Forman!"

Soon the pictures were all taken. Well the ones that Eric and Jackie wanted. Kitty was upset because Eric told her no more after thirty minutes. Both Jackie and Eric believed Kitty would have kept them there for hours for pictures if she was in charge. The woman loved her pictures.

The reception was a huge party. The DJ announced the arrival of Eric and Jackie. Lots of cheering as they made their way to the head table. Soon food was there and Jackie devoured it, she was starving and when she looked up there was a chocolate milkshake sitting there. She thought how the f #$ does he do that?

Eric kissed her and said "I had Fez get you one. Cost me a couple candy bars. It was so worth it"

Jackie laughed at her husband. She liked how that sounded her husband.

They were so engrossed with what they were doing they missed a surprise heading their way!

It was their lumberjack former friend. Donna said "Eric & Jackie, I want to apologize to you first for my actions to you guys. I wasn't myself and I know that. Also congratulations on your marriage! I am happy for you."

"Thanks Donna!" the newly minted Jackie Forman said

Donna slipped away not really sure how to act around her ex-fiancée and her best friend. (Basically sister)

Soon it was time for cutting the cutting the cake. Eric skillfully got the cake in Jackie's mouth without getting any on her face. It was Jackie's turn and Eric knew he was in trouble. She got a mischievous look in her eyes and soon the cake was smashed into Eric's face.

Eric just laughed at his wife. What else could he do? Then an idea popped into his head for revenge. Jackie saw the same look she gave him and tried to back away. She began saying "NO! NO! NO!"

Hyde decided to help Eric and stopped Jackie's retreat. Eric grabbed his wife and gave her a crushing kiss. Jackie was laughing as hard as Eric as they broke the kiss. She knew he only did it because of what she did. Brooke handed them both a napkin. Jackie didn't want to waste the cake and gave Eric kisses all over his face. Eric didn't mind at all. Brooke pulled them apart and said "Save it for after the reception! Geez!"

The DJ announced it was time for mother and son dance. Kitty was all giddy. Eric made sure his mom enjoyed her dance. As he danced her around the dance floor, he hadn't expected to see!


	29. Chapter 29

Eric had seen Ox. It wasn't like he could hide but what he hadn't expected to see was Ox in uniform.

Jackie and Jack were up next for the father daughter dance. Jackie was smiling so much. Eric watched as his wife was having the best time with her dad. He slipped over to the guard and asked if they could stay a little longer. The man looked at him and said "How much longer?"

"Thirty to forty-five minutes? We will be leaving for our short honeymoon." Eric replied

The guard looked at his watch and nodded. As long as they were back by lights out the warden wouldn't say anything.

The song ended and Jack walked over to the guard. He was told he had a little longer and Jack smiled.

Eric couldn't find Ox anywhere now. How the hell was the big guy hiding? Jackie of course was bouncing around talking to everyone. She dragged Eric along because as she put it we have to. Mrs. Boyington was their last stop.

"We are so happy you could make it. Where's Pappy?" Jackie asked

"He slipped away. I think he went to the bathroom. He'll find you two before it's over." Mrs. Boyington replied

Jackie was soon seated in a chair at the center of the dance floor. Eric had to get the garter off. He lifted the bottom of the dress and flung it over his head to hoot and hollers from the guys. Soon he reappeared with the garter. He moved behind Jackie and all the single guys moved forward. Hyde was standing behind Fez. Eric launched the garter backwards over his head and Hyde shoved Fez into catching it. Fez was over joyed to say the least.

Jackie stood up and was handed her bouquet by Brooke. Eric stood in front of Jackie and watched as she tossed it over her head. Donna ended up catching it after it got batted at her by Laurie! Eric could only laugh. Fez had to put the garter on Donna and they got a special dance.

With all the fun stuff being over. Eric looked at Jackie and said "Let's get out of here!"

Jackie nodded and gave her dad a hug. She noticed most people were in a line heading out the door. She made Eric wait for them to be ready.

The exited the building to find Eric's entire Unit including Captain Boyington standing in two rows. As they approached Pappy ordered the men to draw and make an arch. They made their way down the arch only to have Ox and Pappy block their path with their swords. Pappy said "Toll to pass is give the bride a kiss Forman!"

Eric happily did that and the swords cleared their path. As they passed Pappy smacked Jackie on the butt getting a yelp and a death glare. To which Pappy declared "Welcome to the Marines Mrs. Forman!" and gave her a wink.

To say Jackie was happy with that would have been an overstatement but she stopped thinking of ways to kill Boyington. Then Eric and Jackie had to run for the car as they got pelted with rice.

Once Eric had safely gotten Jackie in the car. He was still getting nailed by his three best friends. Hyde took it a step further and walked up to Forman and gave him a hug. As Hyde hugged Forman, Kelso dumped a box of rice down Eric's back. Fez got Hyde much to Hyde's displeasure. Fez burned Hyde good with that one. "Rice Burn!" Kelso shouted as he beat his retreat. Eric shrugged and jumped in the car.

With the happily married couple gone. The party began to breakup. Jack left right after. Red and Kitty retired back to their house. Laurie went with them because they were her ride.

The Marines, minus Pappy and Ox, went to find a bar. Fez decided to go too! Hyde had to get home to Sam and his baby. Kelso had Dad things to do and left with his family Little Betsy had passed out.

Donna didn't want to go home so she went to bar too! Eric's old unit was slowly drinking Fez and Donna under the table.

Meanwhile, Eric and Jackie arrived at hotel with a beautiful view of the lake. Eric checked in and led Jackie to their suite. He set the bags down to open the door and Jackie tried to just walk in. Eric insisted on carrying his bride over the threshold. Jackie was concerned she weighed too much. The old Eric would have stood no chance. This Eric however managed to skill carry her all the way to the bed. He set her down and gave her a kiss. Soon the bags were in the room. Eric was peeling off his uniform and rice was going everywhere. Jackie could help but laugh. The shower was big enough for both of them. Jackie saw Eric's scares as she cleaned her husband. Jackie kissed each scare on Eric's back. Eric returned to favor to his wife. He kissed her pregnant belly while scrubbing her legs. Jackie loved the attention he gave her. With the act of cleaning each other out of the way. Eric took great pride in getting out first to dry off while Jackie was rinsing out her hair. When she stepped out he took a towel and dried her off while she wrapped one around her head for her hair.

She hadn't noticed that he had received the room service he ordered at check in. Best not to forget to feed a pregnant woman. Eric fed her chocolate cover strawberries. The sexual tension was growing as they did. Jackie pulled her husband to bed. Where they remained for the rest of the night!


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning found Eric scrambling for the phone because Jackie was starving and he better feed her. Soon room service arrived with two full breakfasts. Jackie was soon less grouchy and staring at her husband. He caught her trying to look away and he thought it was cute. He captured her with a hug. Everything was going great. However Jackie felt a pain in her back. She didn't think much of it at first. However the pain continued to grow. She was telling Eric about her pain when her water broke.

Eric tried to hurry her out of the room but it being Jackie. She refused until she had showered. She wasn't going anywhere without looking her best and no way in hell was she going anywhere looking like she peed her pants. Jackie was ready forty-five minutes later. Eric drove them back to Point Place. They pulled up at the hospital and Eric quickly guided Jackie into the emergency room.

Jackie was soon put in a room. Her doctor had come by to check on her. Jackie was freaking out because the babies were coming three months early. Eric tried to calm her down knowing keeping her calm was for the best.

A nurse had recognized Eric and called Kitty. Soon Kitty arrived with Red in tow. Kitty was upset when Eric booted them to waiting room. Red started pacing around, he was horrible at waiting. Kitty started calling all of their friends to come on over.

Jackie was bitching about being stuck in the ugly hospital gown. God it was the worst, without a back it made her cold. The pain was getting worse so she growled "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT NURSE WITH MY DRUGS?"

Eric knew that voice and if that nurse didn't hurry up. Well then the nurse would wish she was in a bar fight with a company of Marines! A pissed off Jackie was a dangerous Jackie. Thankfully the nurse came in and gave Jackie the drugs. Soon Jackie was much calmer. A couple hours later Doctor Smith came back in and said "Alright Jackie, it's time to start pushing!"

"What? No it's too early for them to come." Jackie moaned

"Well they decided to come anyway. So when I say push, push!" Doctor Smith ordered

Jackie did as she was ordered. Jackie started pushing and pushing. She got mad because nothing was happening. Did this Doctor know what the hell he was doing?

She was going to bitch again but suddenly she started pushing. The Doctor told her to keep pushing he could see the first baby's head. She kept pushing and soon the first baby, a boy, was born. Before they could argue about a name, Jackie had to start pushing again. The Doctor didn't tell her to but her own body. Baby two was ready to join the world. Eric had to switch sides because his right hand couldn't take being squeezed again. Jackie grabbed his left hand and said "You are never touching me again! Do you understand me FORMAN!"

"Yes I do Forman!" Eric replied

"Don't try to make me laugh Eric!" Jackie fussed

To make her point she squeezed his hand extra hard. Eric took it like a man but damn could that little woman cause pain. Jackie's grip was combined with a big push. Baby two was born and it was a little girl. Jackie was exhausted but refused to rest until they had names. Eric wanted Lucas for his son. Jackie knew why, he was trying to get some sort of Star Wars reference. Lucas would be for George Lucas. She conceded as long as she got to name the girl. Eric agree pending hearing the name. Jackie wanted Aiden Marie. Eric looked at her and agreed. Although Jackie wanted to call her Marie. Eric said "Fine but our son is George Lucas and we call him Lucas?"

Jackie said "No Eric! You can have George or Lucas not both. We are not naming our son after the director of Star Wars. How about Eric Lucas?"

"You want to name him after me?" Eric stuttered out

"Yes! You are my knight in shining armor! Of course I want to name him after his daddy!" Jackie replied

Eric nodded as they had picked names. Doctor Smith came back and said "Well they are perfectly healthy babies. Looks like we had the date wrong for conception though."

"WHAT?" both parents said

"Yeah they are only about a month early. So it would have been in November." Doctor Smith replied

Jackie knew exactly when it was the night of the ball. Eric looked at Jackie and mouthed "Ball."

Soon birth certificates were filled out and Eric went to let his parents know. Eric Lucas weighed in at six pounds and five ounces. He also was eighteen inches long. Aiden Marie was the smaller of the two weighing in at six pounds even and sixteen inches. They could come back later but Jackie needed some rest. It had taken a lot out of her just giving birth.

Meanwhile across town, Donna woke up with a horrible headache. God why had she drank so much last night? Why was she naked?

Suddenly she heard a groan from under the covers. Oh crap, what the hell had she done now? Or better who?

 **AN: (I know I am bastard for the cliffhanger but who is it?)**


	31. Chapter 31

Donna was freaking out. Who the hell was that under the covers? I have to get out of here before whoever it is wakes up. She scrambled out of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She was almost out the door when the phone rang.

She heard a groan from under the covers. There was movement, why was she hesitating? Finally a hand popped out from under the covers "Hello?"

There was a pause, she guessed whoever call was talking. "Ok, give me five minutes!"

Donna knew who it was by the voice. She opened the door to escape, only to find Kelso on the other side. "Big D! What are you doing here?"

"OH CRAP!" Donna moaned

"Stop yelling both of you!" came the voice from under covers.

"FEZ! Shut up! You got to get moving. Kitty said the babies are coming." Kelso boomed

At that Donna bolted. She couldn't take it anymore. How the hell how had she ended up in bed with FEZ?

Kelso ignored the fact that Donna was gone and said "Fez you bagged Big D! Way to go buddy."

"Shut up you big bastard! Aiyyeee my head hurts!" Fez moaned

Eventually Kelso got Fez out the door and into the car. Brooke said "Was that Donna that went running out of Fez's apartment?"

"Yeah Fez bagged her last night! Good job again buddy!" Kelso bragged for his little buddy

Fez was drinking a ton of water trying to get rid of the headache. Eventually Eric came out and announced the birth of the twins. Kitty wanted to know names. Eric said "They are Eric Lucas and Aiden Marie."

Jackie was resting and would be up for visitors in a couple hours. If they wanted to see the twins, he would take them down to the nursery to see them.

Brooke and Kitty pushed to the front of the line to see the twins. Red was going to complain but Eric said three could go. He led Red, Kitty and Brooke down the hall. Red noticed Eric was walking a little taller. Red thought wait until they are teenagers then you'll be bald like me.

They arrived at the window of the nursery. There was only two babies in the nursery at the moment. Kitty and Brooke said "Awww they're adorable!"

Red was just amazed that he had grandkids from Eric with Jackie. If anyone would have told him that last year he would have laughed. Eric had a grin on his face that wouldn't fade.

Hyde, Kelso and Fez made a quick appearance. Betsy wanted a turn to see the babies. Brooke was going to go with her but she said "No only me and Uncle Eric!"

Eric took her hand and led her down the hall. Betsy said "Wow they're little!"

"Yeah I you were that small too!" Eric told her

"I was?" Betsy question

"Yes you were Betsy." Came Jackie's voice

"Aunt Jackie!" Betsy went running to Jackie.

"Hey Bets!" Jackie answered

"Should you be up?" Eric asked

"I can't stay in the bed anymore I had to move. Besides I wanted to see them. I missed them!" Jackie answered

Eric just looked at Jackie. "Can we get them to bring them to the room please?" Jackie begged

"We'll ask but only if you get back in bed!" Eric announced

"I'm going! Betsy come with me and we'll let you meet them before everybody else!" Jackie said taking the little girl's hand

Eric stood there and shook his head. He found a nurse and asked them to bring the twins to the room.

Brooke was getting concerned about how long it was taking. She figured Betsy would walk there and back. Finally twenty minutes later Betsy came out the door with Eric.

"I got see the babies mom! I saw Aunt Jackie too!" Betsy announced

"Mom & Dad come on back and meet your grandkids. Jackie wants company!" Eric said

Red and Kitty hurried with Eric back to Jackie's room. As they approached they heard one of the babies announce their presence. Red walked in and said "Loud one, I see that one takes after you!"

Jackie smirked and said "yeah well at the moment they have your hair Dad!"

Red's smile turned to a frown and then he saw his new daughter in-law smirking. He couldn't stay mad at Jackie since she was just teasing him back. Jackie handed over Aiden Marie to Red. Red was instantly in love with little Marie. If Laurie had been his favorite well she lost that title to Marie. She had Jackie complexion but Eric's green eyes. The little pink hat was hiding some black hair but not a lot.

Kitty got hold Eric Lucas. He was the bigger of the two. They were still small. Kitty didn't want to give up baby Lucas but Eric convinced her to switch with Red. Lucas took more after Eric or Red thought so for a couple of hours old baby. The second Marie was in Kitty's arms she started wailing. No matter what Kitty tried nothing worked. Kitty realized she was hungry and gave her Jackie. Eric spun his Dad's chair to give Jackie some privacy, since this was going to be her first attempt at breast feeding.

When Marie finished with her meal, Lucas announced his hunger. Red decided it was time to give them real privacy besides he was hungry too. They had eaten bad hospital food for lunch and he wanted a real meal.

Kitty really didn't want to leave but did only because Eric promised her she could come back all day tomorrow. Jackie fed Lucas as Red and Kitty left. Eric set Marie down in the little bassinet thing the hospital had and went to get Kelso and Brooke.

Kitty convinced Brooke to let her take Betsy to their house for dinner and then they could pick her up. Brooke gushed over the babies. Kelso because he was generally clumsy was not allowed to hold them standing up and only allowed to hold them with Brooke. Eric was being over protective already Jackie thought. She knew that Eric was absolutely in love with the twins.


	32. Chapter 32

Visiting hours were over so Fez and the Kelsos had to leave. Eric stepped out for a minute to get Jackie a treat because as she put it, **Hospital food sucks.** Eric went to get her one last Milkshake. After dropping Fez off at his apartment, the Kelsos were on their way to get Betsy. They were cutting through downtown because it was the fastest way. Their light turned green and Michael started accelerating. Brooke yelled "Watch out!" a little too late and a Ford F-150 slammed into the van on the driver's side.

Emergency crews were quick to respond being only a block away and heard the crash. Brooke amazingly only ad superficial cuts on her forehead. The other driver had a bump on his head and was completely drunk. The police took him away after he was cleared by EMS.

The Fire department had to use the Jaws of Life to Michael out of the car. The steering colum had broken and had him pinned into his seat. The steering wheel itself was broken and sticking into his body. The EMS and firemen decide it was best to leave it in place because it was stopping the bleeding.

Thirty minutes later and having cut the roof back on the van to give them access to the interior of the car. The pulled Michael out. He was still out thankfully because he would have been in a lot of pain and thrashing about which could have been deadly.

Brooke rode in ambulance to hospital with her husband. Eric was just getting back to the hospital having stopped to eat real food. Jackie made him promise to do that. He saw Brooke get out of the ambulance at the emergency entrance. He rushed over and said "Brooke! Are you ok?"

Brooke replied "I'm fine! Michael and I get hit by a drunk driver! Michael took the hit on the driver's side. Eric I can't lose him!"

"You won't Brooke! He is a fighter. He will recover for you and Betsy." Eric promised

Brooke saw the Milkshake and Fatso bag. "Eric take that up to Jackie or she'll have your head." Brooke commanded

"No she won't! But I will run it up anyway but I am coming right back!" Eric countered

Eric ran up to Jackie's room. He gave her the food and said "Honey, Kelso got hit by a drunk driver on his way to get Betsy. Brooke is fine! I am going to go sit with her. Can you call my folks and let them know please?"

Jackie nodded as Eric ran back to the ER. Jackie picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Mom, its Jackie! Michael and Brooke were hit by a drunk driver on their way to your house. Brooke is fine. Eric is sitting with her. I think it would be best if Betsy stayed with you guys tonight. I don't know anything about Michael's condition other than being knocked out."

"Oh dear! Alright, I am going to put Betsy down. Do you need anything?" Kitty questioned

"I am good Mom!" Jackie answered

"Ok well I will come over once Betsy is down." Kitty stated

"Mom, I am certain Eric or Brooke will call if they need anything. Red will need you if Betsy wakes up." Jackie commanded

"Oh you are so right about that! Sleep well Jackie! We'll bring Betsy for a visit in the morning!" Kitty said

They said their goodbyes. Red heard Kitty's side of the conversation but thankfully Betsy had missed it. She was too busy trying to beat Red at GO FISH.

Eric made it back to the ER and found Brooke shaking in a chair. He pulled her up into a hug. He let her know Jackie was calling his mom about her watching Betsy. Brooke was relieved in more ways than one. At least Betsy hadn't been in the van and she was somewhere safe.

Brooke cried on Eric's shoulder until she couldn't hold her eyes open anymore and fell asleep. About 3 am, the ER doctor came out and Eric nudged Brooke.

"Mrs. Kelso, I have good news! Your husband will be just fine. He lost a lot of blood and his spleen. He is stable and resting. In a couple hours you can see him. We are getting as much blood as we can into him. I expect him to make a full recovery. Although we found his wallet and it is doubtful the police department will let him continue to be full duty without his spleen. I will send a nurse for you when you can see him."

Brooke could only nod. Eric spoke "Doctor, could you send the nurse to the maternity ward room 203. My wife just had twins and Mrs. Kelso is her best friend. I am going to take her up with me so she can sleep on the spare bed they gave me."

The doctor nodded. Brooke didn't protest. She just followed Eric mainly because she was too tired to fight. A nurse tried to stop Brooke but Eric glared at her until she retreated. Jackie was feeding the twins when they entered.

"Brooke, is Michael ok?" Jackie asked

"Yes! Thank God! He might be down with the PD though." Brooke replied as Eric held the cover back to the spare bed.

"You two can talk later. Brooke rest or hold a baby but no talking." Eric commanded in his best Marine voice

Brooke held out her arms and soon she had baby Lucas, who had just finished eating. Brooke soon handed the baby back to Eric and passed out. Eric knew she needed rest. Jackie looked at her husband after the nurse took the babies back to the nursery and said "climb up her and sleep honey! You look tired."

Eric never said a word. Soon he was fast asleep snuggled against his sleeping wife. A nurse came in about 7 am with the twins because it was feeding time again and to let Brooke know she could go see Michael. Brooke made a beeline for her husband's room. Once there she called her mother and his folks. She called her mom to let her know that they wouldn't be coming back to Chicago right away. Michael's parents arrived a little over an hour later.

Red, Kitty and Betsy arrived to visit Jackie about half an hour later. Betsy hadn't asked where mom or dad was yet but everyone knew that was coming. Michael was still sedated so Brooke let him with his parents to come check on Betsy.

She walked in to find Betsy sitting with Jackie and somewhat holding baby Marie. Betsy didn't even notice her mom in the room. She had a big smile on her face like when she played with her doll. That changed when she smelled something and said "EWWW!"

Eric swooped in and took Marie to change her. Betsy saw her mom and ran to her. "Mommy, I saw the babies again!"

"I know! Were you good for Red and Kitty?" Brooke asked

"Yup, Grandpa Red stinks at Go fish!" Betsy said smirking

Red had this look on his face like he was little kid caught with his hand in cookie jar. Brooke knew he let her win. Red was gruff towards older kids but always sweet to Betsy and now would be to his own grandkids.

"Where's daddy?" Betsy asked

"Daddy got a bad booboo so he is in another room getting taken care of. You can see him later." Brooke answered praying that was a good enough answer

"Ok. I think I like baby Lucas better than Marie. He smiles at me!" Betsy said

Everybody laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

Kelso was released three days later and one day after Jackie. He was informed that due to his injuries he would be receiving a seventy-five percent disability from the department. He told Brooke they were coming home to Point Place. He didn't ask just told her. They couldn't afford Chicago any more. Brooke liked the idea since Eric and Jackie were there.

Jackie was home taking care of the twins. She loved being a mom. However she would not be becoming a stay at home mom. Red had banned her for six weeks. He wanted her to have time with the twins. Kitty was in heaven as you might imagine. She had babies to care for.

Eric was helping Red at the shop. He was good at talking with customers and making notes for Red to work on the cars. Red actually enjoyed Eric being in the shop but in some ways he missed having his daughter in-law around. She always had a smile on her face. Red was getting more and more work and needed help. Eric told Red about Ox and offered to call him since he knew his folks had all the help they could handle. Eric called Ox.

"Hello?"

"Ox?"

"Badger, how the hell are you?"

"Good, I'm a dad!" Eric stated

"That's great man! Is that why you called?" Ox asked

"No! Listen have you found a job yet?" Eric queried

"No and Ashley is getting upset since she wants to get married. I may have to head to Chicago or Milwaukee." Ox responded

"Maybe not, come over to Point Place! I got a job interview for you. Can you come today?" Eric inquired

"Yeah! Where is the interview?" Ox asked

"Forman's Auto Repair!" Eric answered

"I should have known Badger!" Ox said

Eric let Red know Ox was on his way to discuss a job. Red knew Ox had taught Eric how to work on cars so he knew enough to start. Red also knew Ox had served with Eric and that Eric trusted him with his life.

Eric was on a parts run when Ox arrived. Red came out of the shop. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for Eric Forman?"

"He's on a parts run. You must be Ox?"

"David Bull! You must be Red!"

"Come on in the office and we'll talk."

Red asked a bunch of questions. Ox answered and Red liked them so he took him out to the shop and showed him a car and asked him what was wrong. Red knew it had a busted radiator and cracked oil pan. Ox found it faster than Red.

Red offered him a good starting wage of a dollar over minimum wage and a commission based on the number of jobs he completed.

Ox accepted and said he would need to find an apartment and could start next week. About that time Eric got back with the parts.

The two began to banter and were banished out of the shop by Red for being dumbasses. Ox asked where Ashley might find a job so she could come too. Eric recommended she see Hyde over at Grooves and say Eric sent him. Eric promised to call Hyde and let him know. Red came in and said it was quitting time. Eric was all for that and getting to see his kids.

Eric and Red arrived home to find Jackie cooking. Red was shocked that Kitty would let anyone cook. Jackie explained that Lucas had burped up on Kitty and was getting cleaned up. Jackie turned to Eric and said "Eric I signed for a letter for you. It was from the Marine Corps. It looks official!"

Eric found the letter and ripped it open. It was orders to report back to base to receive a medal for his actions. His family was invited for the ceremony and he needed to call General Moore. While Eric wanted the medal, he knew Jackie and twins couldn't make that trip and he wasn't leaving them. How was he going to manage that?

He called General Moore's number.

"USMC Camp Lejeune, General Moore's office. How may I help you?"

"This is Sergeant Eric Forman retired. I just received a letter to call General Moore."

"Hold please."

"General Moore speaking!"

"General Sir! This is Sergeant Eric Forman retired."

"Ah yes Sergeant Forman. We need you to come to base to receive your medal."

"I understand that sir but my family can't travel, well not all of them. My wife just gave birth to twins."

"I see. I take it you don't want to leave them. How will you get this medal son?"

"Sir, I don't know but I can't leave my family, just like I could never abandon my unit when I served. Would it be possible to do it here?"

"Hmmm…. Normally no! However a man I respected and trust with my life recommended you for this medal. He also said if it wasn't for you than the whole unit would be dead. Maybe we could do it Labor Day weekend? Do you have a parade then in Point Place?"

"Not normally but they might have one for something like this. I know the VFW would push for it since my father is a member."

"Good! I will make a couple calls and see what we can arrange. I also have orders for you son. You are to report to Marquette University on August 1, 1980. You will be the new staff NCO for the ROTC unit. The new commanding officer needs a good NCO. Your tuition shall be covered for as long as you are an NCO there. Which shall be a minimum of four years."

"Thank you SIR!"

"Goodbye Sergeant!"

"Goodbye sir!"

All eyes were locked on Eric. Red was holding Lucas and Jackie had Marie, they had woken up again. Kitty had taken over the cooking duties when she got back downstairs. Eric explained about them wanting him to come back to North Carolina for a medal but he explained his situation and how the General suggested they fix it. Red agreed to speak with the VFW members to push the city council to have a parade.

Jackie said "And? I know there is more!"

Eric replied "He told me I am to report for duty August 1st at Marquette University. I am going to be a staff NCO for the ROTC unit there. School is paid for!"

If it wasn't for the now sleeping babies, then the room would have jumped for joy. Red was overjoyed that his son had gotten school paid for. Jackie was happy since it was only like a thirty minute drive for Eric.

 **AN: Again never served so no idea if this is true. If it is wrong then sorry about it.**


	34. Chapter 34

August 1. 1980 rolled around. The plans for Eric's medal ceremony were done. The Labor Day parade would conclude with the ceremony on the steps of Point Place High. Jackie was excited for her husband. Eric was more concerned about reporting for duty today. He put on his Dress Blue uniform to report for duty. He got his orders and had looked at the campus and knew where to park. He kissed his twins and his wife goodbye and was out the door by seven.

Jackie was ready to get back to work. Since Eric was reporting for duty he was letting Jackie back a little early. Ox had been a great addition for Red. They had caught up on the backup of work.

Eric arrived at the building at the right time. He entered and no one was around so he made his way to the office that he saw a light on in. He knocked on the door and heard "ENTER!"

Eric got a shock when he opened the door. On the other side of the door was Boyington. "Sergeant Forman reporting as ordered Sir!" Eric announced

"Glad you could make it Forman! At ease!" Boyington replied

"Sir I am surprised. I thought you were going to Green Bay." Eric stated

"I was but then they offered me this and my wife ordered me to take it. How is your wife?" Boyington asked

"Good Sir! I am a dad now. It's been a little over a month. Sleep is hard to come by." Eric answered

"I hear that or my wife would agree." Boyington stated "So here we are again. You ready to break these silly college kids?"

"AYE AYE Sir!"

"GOOD!"

Boyington went over the roster with Eric. Most were freshman or sophomores, the company commander was a senior but the only one. Eric looked over his records and he was a sorry excuse for a Marine. His grades were just the minimum and his PT scores were horrible. Eric was going to enjoy being a hardass on these guys. Boyington saw the smirk on Forman's face and he knew that he had the right man for this.

Eric explained his plan to Boyington and it was approved. Eric was going to increase the PT schedule from last year to daily until the bad ones either quit or improved. He was not going to let these kids become Marines. Boyington and Eric had lunch in the office. After lunch Eric was excused. He would report back on the third at 0800 to meet the company. Boyington was smiling at the thought of Eric scaring the shit out of these kids. He thought back to that skinny kid he met after he was assigned. Eric had adjusted to life in the Corps. He had put on some weight and muscle. Still on the skinny side but he could fight a man twice his side. He beat Ox by using his speed and quickness.

Eric got back before the shop closed so he went to see Jackie. She saw him coming and she got the biggest smile. "Hello Devil Dog! How was getting back to school?"

"Great! I like my CO."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and you will never guess who!" Eric teased

"Who is it?" Jackie begged

"Major Boyington!"

"AWESOME!"

Eric and Jackie chatted as she got the invoices ready for customers. Jackie had to deal with customers so Eric went to find his dad. He wanted to restore a car for Jackie. Just Eric and his dad working on it together.

Red of course loved the idea of working on a car. Eric told his dad the plan and Red liked it even more. Red had never really thought of Eric as man and they had missed the whole father son bonding. However Eric had changed over the eighteen months. Eric had already found the car it was a 1955 Nomad. Eric wanted to put a big V-8 in it to give Jackie some power but also wanted t upgrade the brakes to new disc brakes with ABS to protect his family. Eric told his dad he was going to drive over to the Chevy dealer and order the engine tomorrow and buy the car and sneak it past Jackie at noon when she went home for lunch. The plan was set and Eric and Red would start the project Saturday. The engine would be pulled and the car would hauled over to Cal's paint shop and the interior would go next door to Hal's interior. Cal and Hal were twin brothers as it turned out. It was going to be a two tone job of purple and silver. The seats were going to be black cloth so it wouldn't burn in the summer or be freezing cold in the winter. Jackie would love it. The following weekend the car would go back together. That Sunday Jackie would get a nice surprise if everything went according to plan.


	35. Chapter 35

Eric pulled the Nomad into the lot behind the building. Red filled out a false ticket so Jackie wouldn't ask questions. Instructions were for Red to call the owner since it was his old war buddy. That would keep Jackie from asking too many questions.

Eric had Kelso drive his Camaro. Eric would swap that engine next. He wanted more power than that little V-6 had. However his wife would always take priority over his wants. Kelso was going on about being happy to be back in Point Place. Chicago had never been his choice, Brooke had taken Betsy there so he went to be with his daughter. Now they were back and he couldn't be happier. Kelso had found work at a security company working for the school system. Kelso loved the fact that he could help protect kids.

As it turned out Jackie wouldn't be going back to work today. She and Eric had some houses to look at. The twins were more than Kitty could handle alone so Laurie was all too happy to quit her job and be a nanny. She could watch soaps and hold a baby.

Eric and Jackie went to tour the new houses being built about ten blocks from Eric's parents. Jackie loved the model home. It was a nice two story brick home. The laundry room was on the second floor which was good. The basement wasn't finished but could be. Eric had a few ideas about that and Jackie liked them for the most part.

Jackie was sold on the house and really didn't want to look at anymore. Eric was happy as long as his wife was happy. He would have his garage and he wanted hangout room for the adults. They spent the afternoon picking out finished for the house. Then they were driven around and shown lots where the house would be built. Jackie pick a big lot that had the park behind it. She wanted that so the twins would have a god place to play when they got old enough. They would be in the house by December!

Kitty was depressed that Eric and Jackie had found a place so fast. She didn't want to lose her babies so soon. Eric said "Mom, think of it this way. You will get all the love of the twins all day and a quiet house at night so you can rest."

Kitty liked that idea. Red would love not tripping over baby stuff. Plus then he would get more hot water with Jackie moving out. He was too old for a cold shower.

Eric and Jackie were "playing" (I mean how much can you play with a month old?) with twins when Red came home. Red by passed them to take a quick shower, he didn't want to get his dirty shop on them. When Red came back down he took Marie from Jackie. Jackie was enjoying the whole family experience. Her childhood wasn't the greatest and she was happy to a Forman now.

Saturday Morning Eric and Red went off to Red's shop. Jackie was curious why they were disappearing together. Red and Eric managed to get the car stripped faster than expected. All the chrome was taken off by Red as Eric stripped the interior. The engine and transmission came out very easily. The Nomad was wheeled down the block and the seats dropped off. They were home by 2pm. Jackie was watching them very closely, she knew they were up to something.

The following Monday was day one of the new command for the ROTC unit. Eric got up early and headed out. He left at 5am to make it there by 5:30 am. The poor guys weren't going to know what hit them.

Eric and Boyington waited for them to look comfortable and then Eric stepped out into the main room and yell "ATTENTION ON DECK!"

All talking stopped the second they heard that. Boyington stepped out of his office and looked them over. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost!

"At Ease! Gentlemen, I am Major Boyington and I am your new commanding officer. This is Sergeant Forman. Sergeant Forman and I served together in Force Recon. We would both still be there if our last mission hadn't gotten FUBAR'd. I would not be here if not for Sergeant Forman. He almost single handedly saved the whole unit. If he tells you to do something, you better do it. Now Forman will lead you in PT and I will be watching and keeping records."

Forman he knew could run almost anyone into the ground. Eric ran them for four miles. Many were struggling to finish and then it was time for a set of 100 push-ups and sit-ups. Eric finished long before any of the men. Most were still struggling to catch their breath. He decided they needed another two miles because he caught half of them cheating.

The men of the company were not happy when they finished. Boyington walked into the room once they had showered and cleaned. He and Eric had been talking about the performance or lack of performance. Boyington announced that no one had passed the PT exam. He was beyond upset with the unit and the former commander. He said from now on they would have PT daily until 75% of the unit passed.

He heard grumbling from the men but Boyington said the unit is only as strong as the weakest member. Eric would be in charge of the PT. Boyington said "If you think I am being rough on you than you should try being mean to you than try being Sergeant Forman. He is not only the staff NCO here but he is also an incoming freshman and a new father to twins. So if this is still what you want then stay if you don't like it there is the door."


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Marla- FUBAR is a military acronym. It is F &! Up Beyond Any Recognition. It started back in WW2 i believe. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eric and Boyington were surprised when only two quit. The others kept coming and Eric kept pushing them. The unit huffed and puffed all week but they made it. They were improving daily but they had a ways to go. Eric was beat when he made it back to Point Place. As always when he arrived back to town he went to Red's shop to see Jackie. Red might have gotten made back when they were in high school but now Eric helped Jackie out so she could leave on time.

Kitty made a feast for dinner since Laurie was watching the twins for her. Laurie actually started changing diapers and really enjoyed watching her niece and nephew. Mostly they ate then slept for an hour then it was changing time and another nap. Jackie was worried about Laurie watching them but Kitty was always there too. Laurie mostly took care of them when Kitty needed to cook.

By 5:30pm Red said it was closing time. Jackie organized the papers quickly and locked the safe. Jackie had rode over with Red so she left with Eric. Once they were gone, Red turned to Ox and said " Help me get the Nomad in here real quick. We got to bring from down the block."

"OK Boss! Is this Eric's special project?" Ox asked

" Yes not a word to Jackie!" Red ordered

They pushed the Nomad back up the block with help. It had been painted and Eric had done the interior one day between paint and interior work. All that was left was putting the engine and transmission in. That would only take a couple hours and Eric would drive it home to his wife.

Jackie gave Red a look when he arrived home almost an hour after She had. Jackie had questioned Eric about what he and Red had been up to last weekend and Eric said they were doing guy things. Jackie knew Eric wasn't doing anything really bad because he wasn't built that way. However her curiosity was driving her insane.

Eric had told Red all about Jackie asking questions. Eric devised a plan to throw Jackie off. Eric would go for his daily run and Red would say he was going fishing, which was not unheard of, and they would meet at the shop. Red had agreed to Eric's plan.

Jackie was busy playing mom to the twins. She loved being a mom more than anything. As a little girl she wouldn't have thought about being a mom. Now that she was a mom, she could see why Kitty was always happy with her babies and basement babies.

Eric broke Jackie out of her thinking by touching her shoulder. Kitty had announced dinner. Dinner was delicious as usual and Jackie was going to miss dinners when they moved out. Jackie had decided Eric need to bathe Lucas so they could bond better than he and Red had. Eric went along with the idea and Lucas seemed thrilled with it. Lucas snuggled into his daddy's chest after Eric got him dressed for the night. Kitty couldn't refuse an opportunity for a picture. It would later get added to the baby book.

Eric got up like normal to go for his run and Jackie thought nothing of it until Red left go fishing. She was intrigued everything going on. She decided if they both disappeared again she would follow Red.

Eric beat Red to the shop but barely. Eric was happy with the interior work. The engine took some adjustment to get into the bay. The engine mounts had to be pushed back so everything would line up. Soon Red was working on getting the radiator in while Eric was placing the drive shaft. They had to be extra careful not to ding the paint. Red was putting fluids in when Eric crawled out from under the car. A little engine tuning later and the car was ready to roll. Eric gave his dad a hug and thanked him for his help. Red headed for home with the story that the fish weren't biting today. Eric was hot on his heels in the Nomad. Jackie came out when Red pulled in and she saw the grease under his fingernails. She was about to call him on it when they heard an engine in the driveway.

Red opened the door and walked out with Jackie right behind him.

Jackie slapped her hand over her mouth the second she got around Red. Eric was walking to her. He gave her a big kiss and said " Thought you could use a better car!"

Jackie looked at the car again then back at her husband. He was still being her knight in shining armor. He had given up his free time to fix up a car just for her. He still drove that POS Camaro but made sure she had a good car. Jackie began devouring Eric right in the driveway. Only to have Red say " Dammit don't do that in front of me!"

Jackie could only laugh as she kissed Eric again.


	37. Chapter 37

Jackie loved her new car. Purple had replaced pink as her favorite color. Now had to plot against her husband. She couldn't let him have one up on her. She decided to buy him a new truck and have it sitting in their garage when they moved in.

She hadn't worked all out yet and knew she had to get Red's help. Why work alone when you can have help?

The weeks went by and the ceremony was closing in. Jackie was proud of Eric. Eric was ignoring the whole idea of receiving a medal. His thought was he had just done his job.

The Friday before the ceremony, Eric had a history exam and was dreading it. It was European History until 1700. The exam was one essay question and if the homework was anything to to judge the exam by. Eric was going to hate the exam, also he felt like the professor hated him for having served in military. Eric felt better about the exam when he finished. He reported to Boyington, who in turn ordered him to go home and be ready for tomorrow.

Eric really didn't want to sit around at home but Red wouldn't let him hang out at the shop and distract Jackie. Eric got home and played with the twins. He loved his kids. Kitty was fussing at Eric about the kids needing to take a nap. Eric was annoyed but gave in because Jackie would have his ass if he messed up the twins schedule. Eric changed and went for a run. He needed to do something and was sick and tired of other people bossing him around.

Red's real reason for kicking Eric out of the shop was Jackie. She had found Eric a truck she wanted to get him. He needed something better than that Camaro he was driving. Maybe that could be a project car for him to work on with Red.

Red and Jackie went to lunch together. They found the Chevy dealership. Jackie saw the K-5 Blazer. It was black on black, meaning black exterior and black interior. It had a 350 cubic inch V-8, A/C and automatic windows. Mostly it was new which Jackie liked for Eric with all his driving back and forth from school.

Red checked it out and was there to back up Jackie. The salesman was a slimeball and tried to sell Jackie on a different car. Jackie looked at him and said "Hey dumbass! I came in here to buy that Blazer (pointing at it) and if you don't do what I want. My father in-law will put his foot so far up your ass you will be tasting shoe leather. After that I will get your manager to sell me the blazer and give the sale to someone else. Now do I make myself clear?"

The salesman looked at Red and gulped. He quickly listened to what Jackie was offering for the Blazer. Red was smirking at Jackie's ability to smack around that salesman verbally. She managed to get $4000 off to make it up to her. Red was proud of Jackie for not taking crap from people because she was a woman.

Jackie drove the Blazer back to shop and Red drove her Nomad. Jackie was extra excited. Meanwhile Eric was out running and ran into most of his old unit. _What the hell?_ Eric thought. "Badger!" Eric heard from every guy.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eric questioned

"Did you think we would miss this? You saved all of our asses in that jungle!" Watson said

Eric just shook his head. He loved his old teammates like brothers. They had bonded like no one could imagine through their training and those months in the jungle. The guys lightened the mood for Eric. They made him laugh and forget the stress of the week. They all wanted to meet the twins they heard he and Jackie had. Eric agreed but after the ceremony tomorrow. Surprising Jackie with the guys might not be the .

Eric got home almost two and half hours after he left. Kitty was mad at him for being gone so long. She was worried something had happened to him. He explained to her what happened and she left him alone to shower and clean up for dinner.

Jackie was excited to get home she wanted to surprise Eric. Thankfully he was in the living room with the twins. Kitty was cooking up a storm for dinner. Jackie slipped past her and went straight for Eric. Eric had just put Lucas down after changing him when he was assaulted with kisses from Jackie. Eric loved the passionate side of Jackie.

Jackie dragged him towards the kitchen, while yelling at Laurie to watch the twins. Red was talking with Kitty when Jackie pulled Eric through the kitchen. Jackie made Eric close his eyes before they went outside. Jackie positioned him like she wanted him and got where she was standing in front of his new truck.

Kitty came outside with Red. Jackie told Eric to open his eyes. Eric was beyond shocked that Jackie had gotten him a new truck. One that he really wanted too! He finally spoke "Jackie Forman you are best thing could ever happen to me. You know how to take care of me without me asking!"

Jackie had the prettiest smile on her face as she handed the keys over to Eric. He asked "How did you know this is what I wanted?"

"I know my husband! Besides I expect some fun adventures in this truck." Jackie replied with a playful smirk on her face

Eric knew what she wanted to do. He was looking forward to four wheeling with her. Maybe he could make the Camaro his project car now and work with Red on it.


	38. Chapter 38

The day of the ceremony arrived, not with a bang but with the scream of twins. Eric groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. Jackie groaned with him. They crossed the hall to Laurie's old room which was the nursery. Eric grabbed Lucas since yesterday he got Marie. Lucas hushed as Eric changed him. Eric made his way downstairs with Lucas snuggling into his shoulder. Kitty was busy making a feast for breakfast. Jackie followed in a few minutes and tried with Eric. She was breast feeding them as much as she could.

Once breakfast was done. They began getting ready for the parade. Kitty had made Special attire for the twins. Lucas got a onesie that looked like Class A's and Marie got my daddy is a Marine onesie. Jackie thought it was s cute. Jackie had found a dark blue dress that was a little less formal than the one she wore at Marine Corps Ball last year.

Eric wouldn't have cared if she wore a brown paper bag. She would still have been beautiful. Eric watched as she ran around his bedroom getting ready. His uniform hanging on the back of the door. Finally Jackie turned to him and said "Hey stop watching me! Get your uniform on!"

Eric just got up and did as he was told. In the amount of time he got his uniform on Jackie had found the shoes she was looking for. Eric headed downstairs to wait, he knew better than to argue with bossy Jackie. Red had a sleeping Marie on his shoulder and Lucas was sleeping in the pack and play.

Red looked at his son and felt proud of him. Eric had changed from a wimpy girly boy to a strong young man. Eric was pacing behind the couch and finally Kitty and Jackie came down. They hurried out the door to make it to the parade.

Eric hated the attention but his wife was loving it. She loved being in the parade and waving at people. More than anything she was proud of Eric.

The parade ended at Point Place High. On the steps they had built a stand. General Moore was waiting with the Mayor. Eric tuned out the speeches for the most part. He listened for his name and was called up front. He stood at attention as the General read the award order.

"For bravery and heroic actions in the face of superior numbers. Sergeant Eric Forman gallantly defended his platoon. He was wounded twice but did not let that stop him from forcing the enemy to retreat."

Ox leaned over to one of the guys and said "Did we do anything or did Badger do it all?"

Gunny Michaels leaned over and said "Shut your yaps! They always make it out like this."

No one dared argue with the Gunny.

General Moore continued having heard nothing of unit's discussion. " Sergeant Forman is hereby awarded the bronze star and the purple heart."

General Moore pinned the medals on Eric's chest. Jackie wanted to kiss and hug Eric so bad but knew she couldn't. General Moore ordered Ox and Major Boyington up onto the stage. They each earned a purple heart.

Finally the speeches ended and they were headed back to the Forman house. They had a parade of their own heading home. The guys from the unit and ROTC unit. Red was thrilled because he got to grill. The guys brought food not expecting anyone to have enough food to feed them.

Hyde was hiding because there was too many guys in uniform. Jackie pulled the play pen outside so the twins could be near all the time. Lucas and Marie would passed around the guys. They all thought they were adorable. Mrs. Boyington was somewhat jealous of Jackie having the twins.

Kelso was of course being goofy and making everyone laugh. Brooke was helping Jackie and Kitty with everything from the Kitchen. Boyington ditched his uniform so the guys could relax. He suggested they all change as well then no ranks would matter.

Red announced the first round of burgers were ready and Jackie snagged the first one. She knew not to let Marines eat first or nothing would be left. As she was finishing her burger, Donna popped through the bushes. Donna had a noticeable belly. She made a beeline for Eric.

"Eric, we need to talk!" Donna demanded

" No Donna! I have nothing to say to you. I am married and happy." Eric replied

"You got me pregnant you bastard!" Donna shouted

Jackie was pissed now. She stomped over there and got between Eric and Donna.

"Listen here Donna! No matter how much you lie, Eric and I are together."

"Yeah Jackie but he cheated on you!" Donna spat

"Bullshit Donna! He would never do that to me. Besides I am guessing you are three months pregnant right?" Jackie demanded

"Yeah! So?" Donna question

"Well three months ago was our wedding and birth of our twins! No way in hell he was with you bitch!" Jackie spat

"Oh my god! Fez! You got big D pregnant! Way to go buddy!" Kelso announce

Everyone spun to face Kelso. "What?" Jackie questioned

"When I picked Fez up to bring him over when the twins were born Donna was sneaking out!" Kelso claimed

"Oh yeah the brown little dude and the red head were all over each other at the bar the night before!" PFC Walters confirmed

"Donna is this true sweetheart?" Bob asked

"Damnit all to hell!" Donna said and stomped off.

"I guess that confirms it. She hates it when proved wrong. Sorry Bob!" Eric said

"Not your fault Eric! Fez come with me!" Bob yelled

Fez followed Bob through the bushes. Red handed Eric a burger and a beer. Eric was relieved that Donna was quickly handled but felt bad for an old friend. He ate quietly and Jackie saw him being down. Once his plate was tossed away, Lucas was handed to him to play with. Jackie knew how to make Eric smile and their son was the fastest.

The guys were soon wanting to play football and of course Eric had to play. Jackie agreed to cheer for Eric. Kitty was going to watch the twins and Betsy.


End file.
